Nur eine Frage der Zeit
by bodiesgirl
Summary: Ein Gewitter mit unvorhersehbaren Folgen...


**Die Figuren aus der TV-Serie „Die Profis" gehören nicht der Autorin der Geschichte.**

**Diese Fanfiction wurde zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen geschrieben.**

**Nur eine Frage der Zeit**

„Gibt es denn hier überhaupt Fische?", maulte Bodie und warf seine Angel zum wiederholten Mal auf das Wasser hinaus. Er stöhnte ungeduldig und starrte in den leeren Eimer, der eigentlich für den großen Fang gedacht gewesen war.

„Inzwischen hast du wahrscheinlich alle in die Flucht geschlagen", erwiderte Doyle trocken und begann damit, seine Angel einzuziehen.

Danke Mate, für deine aufmunternden Worte!"

„Bodie, Geduld gehört wirklich nicht zu deinen Stärken. Und kein Wunder, dass die Fische nicht beißen, vor deinen faulen Witzen kann man ja nur Reißaus nehmen."

Doyle dachte an die letzten Stunden zurück. Sie hatten heute einen freien Vormittag gehabt und wollten diesen zusammen am See verbringen und die Ruhe in der Natur genießen. Er seufzte. Das war jedenfalls der Plan gewesen, aber mit Bodie war das heute ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Dessen Mund hatte wieder mal nicht stillgestanden und so hatte er auch noch die allerletzten Fische verjagt. Nächstes Mal würde er allein angeln fahren.

Doyle riss sich von seinen Gedanken los und schaute sorgenvoll in den Himmel.

Eine schwarze Wolkenfront kam näher und näher und auch der Wind wurde immer stürmischer.

„Es wird immer dunkler, lass uns schnell das Feld räumen. Gleich wird es regnen."

Kaum gesagt, öffnete der Himmel alle Schleusen und das Wasser stürzte sintflutartig auf die Erde.

„Schnell!"

Bodies Stimme ging im Tosen des aufziehenden Sturms und im prasselnden Regen unter. Von ferne war Donnergrollen zu hören und die ersten Blitze erhellten den Himmel. Bodie raffte achtlos die Picknickdecke zusammen und warf sie gemeinsam mit den Campinghockern in den Kofferraum seines Capris. Doyle hatte währenddessen das Angelzeug verstaut und völlig durchnässt sprangen die beiden ins Auto.

„So ein Mistwetter!"

Bodie schüttelte seinen Kopf und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein nasses Haar, dass die Wassertropfen nur so flogen. Doyles strafenden Blick geflissentlich ignorierend, grinste er ihn verschmitzt an.

„Hey Sunshine, sind dir deine Locken abhanden gekommen?"

Doyle warf einen kurzen Blick in den Rückspiegel und stöhnte auf, denn sein Haar klebte ihm pitschnass am Kopf und von seinen Locken war keine Spur mehr zu sehen.

Bodie angelte von der Rückbank nach zwei Sporttaschen, von denen er eine auf Doyles Schoß fallen ließ. Er kramte in seiner herum und zog ein Handtuch heraus.

„Wie gut, wenn man alles dabei hat. Aber das Tennismatch nachher können wir bei diesem Wetter vergessen!"

Die beiden rubbelten so gut es eben ging ihr Haar trocken und tauschten ihre durchnässte Kleidung gegen die wohltuend trockene Ersatzwäsche aus den Sporttaschen.

Bodie spähte vorn durch die Windschutzscheibe.

„Wollen wir fahren? Das Wetter wird sich so schnell nicht ändern und ich habe keine Lust hier Wurzeln zu schlagen."

Doyle nickte zustimmend. „Aber fahr bloß langsam bei diesem Sturm!"

Bodie startete sein Auto und bog auf eine der vielen Landstraßen ein, die in Richtung London führten. Er musste deutlich langsamer fahren als es sonst seine Art war, denn die Scheibenwischer konnten kaum die Last des Regenwassers bewältigen und so konnte Bodie kaum mehr als ein paar Meter weit sehen.

„Junge pass auf, da vorn liegen Äste auf der Straße!"

Bodie bremste scharf und fuhr links an den Straßenrand heran. Das Gewitter war jetzt genau über ihnen am Himmel, es donnerte ohrenbetäubend und helle Blitze zuckten in alle Richtungen.

Doyle sah argwöhnisch nach oben.

„Wir sollten jetzt lieber nicht aussteigen, ist zu gefährlich. Die vielen Bäume hier...

da sind wir im Auto sicherer."

Bodie blickte ebenfalls nach oben. Eigentlich hatte Doyle ja Recht, die Landstraße hier war auf beiden Seiten mit hohen Bäumen begrenzt. Nicht ungefährlich bei Gewitter...doch andererseits, wenn sie die Äste nicht von der Straße räumen würden, könnten sie nicht weiterfahren und würden hier festsitzen. Auch keine besonders angenehme Vorstellung!

In diesem Moment leuchtete ein Blitz so grell auf, dass die beiden für Sekunden geblendet die Augen schließen mussten und fast sofort hinterher krachte es ohrenbetäubend.

„Verdammt, der Baum!"

Fassungslos realisierten Bodie und Doyle, dass der Blitz soeben in die hohe Eiche direkt vor ihnen eingeschlagen war und diese zum Teil in Brand gesetzt hatte. Doch es sollte noch schlimmer kommen.

Durch den Blitz schon schwer geschädigt, konnte der alte Baum dem Feuer und dem tosenden Sturm nicht mehr standhalten und brach in mehrere große Teile auseinander.

„Oh nein, der Strommast...die Stromleitung..."

Das letzte, was die beiden sahen, war, wie große Teile des Baumes sowie der umstürzende Strommast mit der Stromleitung funkensprühend gefährlich nah auf sie zukamen, bevor sie eine gnädige Ohnmacht umfing...

Doyle kam als erster wieder zu sich und setzte sich verwundert auf. Was war passiert? Und dann wusste er es wieder und sofort ging sein Blick zu Bodie, der noch immer reglos in seinem Sitz hing.

„Bodie! Komm schon Junge, wach auf..."

Da dieser kein Lebenszeichen von sich gab, legte Doyle seinen Kopf auf Bodies Brust, um dessen Herzschlag zu überprüfen. Natürlich musste der gerade in diesem Moment wieder zu sich kommen.

„Dass du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst..."

Er grinste schon wieder und wuschelte Doyle durch sein Haar. Der atmete erleichtert auf und knuffte Bodie in die Seite.

„Au, verdammt!" Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht schnappte Bodie nach Luft und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Doyle sah Bodie argwöhnisch an. Wollte der ihn wieder mal verschaukeln? Mit Sicherheit, denn sein Schlag war äußerst schwach gewesen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Bodies Seitentür völlig eingedrückt und demoliert war. Wahrscheinlich hatte Bodie auch etwas abgekriegt.

„Geht schon, wenn ich gerade sitze. Wahrscheinlich nur eine angeknackste Rippe..."

Bodie biss die Zähne zusammen und musterte nachdenklich seinen silbernen Capri.

„Doyle?"

„Ja?"

„Dafür, dass große Teile eines Baumes und eine Stromleitung auf uns niedergegangen sind, haben wir echtes Glück gehabt. Nur die Seitentür hat was abgekriegt...

...eigentlich müsste das ganze Auto Schrott sein."

Stirnrunzelnd blickte er aus dem Fenster und fuhr stockend fort:

„Doyle...was fällt dir da draußen auf...?"

Doyle sah ebenfalls hinaus...und erstarrte. Er konnte kaum glauben was er sah. Ungläubig wechselten die beiden einen Blick. Es regnete nicht mehr und auch der Sturm hatte sich inzwischen gelegt. Aber wo waren die Spuren des Blitzeinschlags, wo der zerstörte Baum und die defekte Stromleitung geblieben? Nichts erinnerte mehr außerhalb des Autos an das vorangegangene Geschehen. Nur die eingedrückte Autotür lieferte Zeugnis darüber ab, dass das Geschehen real gewesen war und nicht nur in ihrer Vorstellung stattgefunden hatte.

Doyle schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Das verstehe ich nicht..."

An der Stelle, wo vor einigen Minuten noch dieser mächtige Baum gebrannt hatte und vor ihren Augen in mehrere Teile zerborsten war, stand ein anderer Baum, kleiner als der andere, aber völlig unversehrt. Auch die Stromleitung war völlig intakt.

„Doyle, ich glaub, wir sind im falschen Film. Sag mir, dass wir nicht verrückt sind..."

„Ich komme mir auch vor als hätte ich den Verstand verloren...es muss dafür doch eine rationale Erklärung geben!"

Die beiden stiegen aus dem Auto und untersuchten die Gegend genauestens auf verräterische Spuren. Keine Äste auf der Straße, keine verbrannten Baumüberreste, ein völlig intakter Strommast, der felsenfest im Boden verankert war...

Dabei hatten sie doch mit ihren eigenen Augen gesehen, wie der von dem stürzenden Baum mitgenommen wurde und ihnen fast auf das Auto geprallt war. Es gab einfach keine logische Erklärung dafür...

Bodie versuchte zwar sich seine Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch vor Doyle konnte er es nicht verbergen. Zu lange und zu gut kannten sich die beiden Freunde schon. Energisch schob Doyle seinen Partner ins Auto.

„Bevor wir zu Cowley ins HQ fahren, geht es jetzt erst mal ins Krankenhaus.

Und keine Widerrede!"

Eine halbe Stunde später parkten die beiden vor dem St. Patricks Hospital ein und machten sich auf den Weg in die Notaufnahme. Doyle sah sich dort verwundert um. Es war zwar schon einige Zeit her als sie das letzte Mal mit Cowley hier gewesen waren, aber irgendwie kam ihm alles ziemlich verändert vor. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, was genau, es war nur so ein Gefühl...

Er wischte diesen Gedanken beiseite und trat mit Bodie an den Empfangstresen, hinter dem eine freundliche Krankenschwester sie lächelnd begrüßte. Bodie lächelte zurück und schilderte kurz seine Schmerzsymptome, konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen, gleich noch seine Eigendiagnose einer angebrochenen Rippe hinterher zu schicken. Die Reaktion der Krankenschwester fiel daraufhin merklich kühler als zuvor aus.

„Die Diagnose überlassen Sie besser unserem Fachpersonal."

Autsch! Doyle warf Bodie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen einen Blick zu, der nichts anderes besagte als: 'Tja Junge, Pech gehabt – verspielt!'

Bodie verstand genau was gemeint war und grinste zurück.

„Ich benötige dann noch Ihre Chipkarte..."

Bodie sah überrascht auf. „Meine...WAS...bitte?"

„Ihre Krankenversicherungskarte...", wiederholte sie, nun schon deutlich ungeduldiger.

Bodie und Doyle wechselten einen ratlosen Blick. Was meinte sie damit nur?

„Ähm...die habe ich jetzt nicht dabei... äh...weil es ja ein Notfall ist", rettete sich Bodie, indem er einfach drauflos flunkerte.

„Dann müssen Sie ein entsprechendes Formular ausfüllen."

Während Bodie und die Schwester mit den Formalitäten beschäftigt waren, schlenderte Doyle ans Fenster und schaute gelangweilt hinaus. Sein Blick streifte das Hauptgebäude und dann stutzte er wieder. Er hatte das Gebäude viel älter und baufälliger in Erinnerung gehabt, doch es ähnelte vielmehr einem Neubau. Wann war das genau gewesen, als Philip Catrell und Wakemans Tochter hier den Anschlag auf Cowley verübt hatten? Es konnte noch keine sechs Monate her sein, es wäre daher unmöglich in dieser Zeit ein Gebäude dieser Größenordnung abzureißen und wieder neu zu errichten. Doyle schüttelte irritiert den Kopf...bis Bodie ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Sunshine, wir sollen hier im Warteraum Platz nehmen, bis der Arzt kommt."

Die beiden setzten sich in das gut gefüllte Wartezimmer und Bodie ließ seine Blicke über die anderen Patienten gleiten. Bei einem kleinen etwa achtjährigen Jungen blieb er hängen. Was machte der da? Er hatte ein kleines elektronisches Gerät in den Händen, mit welchem er eifrig hantierte und das leise Geräusche von sich gab. Neugierig geworden rutschte Bodie einen Stuhl weiter, so dass er nun neben dem Kind saß und etwas mehr sehen konnte. Es handelte sich offensichtlich um ein Spiel, welches man über kleine Tasten selbst steuern konnte. So etwas hatte Bodie noch nie gesehen, aber dem kleinen Bodie in ihm juckte es natürlich sofort in den Fingern.

„Du hast ja ein tolles Spiel. Darf ich auch mal kurz probieren?",fragte er freundlich und versuchte die Mutter des Jungen möglichst vertrauenserweckend anzulächeln, da sie ihn etwas misstrauisch musterte. Der Kleine guckte zwar überrascht, gab Bodie aber ohne zu zögern sein Spiel und erklärte ihm kurz, wie er am besten die kleinen grünen Aliens auf dem Minibildschirm beseitigen könne. Bodie hatte eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und meisterte die verschiedenen Levels ohne größere Probleme. Man konnte ihm ansehen, was für einen großen Spaß er dabei hatte. Doyle verdrehte die Augen und grinste nur in sich hinein. Wenn große Kinder spielen...

„Darf ich meine Playstation Portable jetzt wiederhaben?"

Der Kleine stand vor Bodie und holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Na klar, und danke noch mal."

Er rutschte wieder auf den Platz neben Doyle zurück und flüsterte: „So etwas will ich auch haben. Hast du gehört...Playstation Portable...kannte ich bisher nicht, ist aber total witzig."

Doyle sagte nichts dazu und lächelte Bodie nur nachsichtig an.

„William Bodie, bitte!"

Bodie verschwand durch die Tür zum Behandlungsraum und Doyle vertrieb sich die Wartezeit mit dem Beobachten der zahlreichen niedlichen Krankenschwestern, die in hektischer Betriebsamkeit an ihm vorbei eilten, bis ihm die Augen zufielen...

Unsanft wurde er wieder wachgerüttelt und Bodie grinste ihn an.

„Soll ich mal fragen, ob hier ein Bett für dich frei ist, Mate? Unglaublich, ich kämpfe hier beinahe um mein Leben und mein Kumpel macht erst mal in Ruhe ein Schläfchen..."

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht so schamlos..."

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum Auto.

„Was hat der Doktor gesagt?"

„Alles halb so wild. Nur eine Rippenprellung, zwar schmerzhaft, aber nicht weiter schlimm. In ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder so gut wie neu.

Allerdings...der Doc legte allergrößten Wert darauf, dass ich die nächsten Tage umhegt und gepflegt werde...und mir jeder Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen wird..."

„Na warte, ich werde dir gleich...!"

Lachend stiegen die beiden ins Auto und Bodie funkte die Zentrale an um Bescheid zu geben, dass sie auf dem Weg ins HQ wären. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort,

das Funkgerät blieb still.

„3.7 an Zentrale, jetzt meldet euch endlich!"

Wieder keine Antwort.

Ungeduldig trommelte Bodie mit den Fingern auf das Lenkrad.

„Dann funke ich eben einfach den Alten an, wenn die da alle schlafen.

3.7 an Alpha, bitte kommen!"

Keine Antwort.

„Was läuft hier? Wollen die nicht mit uns reden?"

Bodie schaute mit Unverständnis im Blick zu Doyle hinüber, der ihn ebenfalls ratlos ansah.

„Lass uns einfach hinfahren und es herausfinden!"

Das ließ sich Bodie nicht zweimal sagen und da er wieder seinen gewohnt rasanten Fahrstil aufnahm, dauerte es nicht lange bis das HQ in Sicht kam.

Die beiden stürmten ins Gebäude und den langen Flur entlang, bis sie vor Cowleys Tür zum Halten kamen. Bodie hatte bereits die Hand zum Anklopfen erhoben, als Doyle ihn davon abhielt.

„Sieh mal!"

Doyle deutete auf den Namenszug, der an der schweren dunklen Eichentür angebracht war und wo eigentlich 'George Cowley-Controller C.I.5.' hätte stehen sollen. So wie sie es bereits viele dutzende Male zuvor gesehen hatten...

...nur diesmal nicht.

Bodie las ungläubig vor. „Paul Baker-Controller C.I.5."

„Das kann nicht sein...wir haben doch gestern noch mit ihm...

Doyle, sag doch auch mal was!"

„Ich...ich weiß genauso wenig wie du, was ich davon halten soll. Vielleicht ist eine Verschwörung gegen Cowley im Gange, lass es uns herausfinden!"

Doyle klopfte energisch an die Tür und die beiden traten, ohne eine Aufforderung abzuwarten, sofort ein. Hinter dem großen Schreibtisch saß ein älterer Mann, den sie noch nie gesehen hatten. Er telefonierte und schaute ungehalten darüber auf, dass die zwei es wagten ihn zu stören.

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier? Ich habe Sie nicht hereingebeten!"

Bodie baute sich breit vor dem Schreibtisch auf und aus seinen Augen schossen wütende Blitze.

„Ach was, genau das gleiche wollten wir Sie auch gerade fragen!"

Doyle kam ihm zu Hilfe. „Wo ist unser Chef? In welcher Versenkung haben Sie ihn verschwinden lassen?

„Wie können Sie es wagen...!"

Der Mann sprach leise ins Telefon: „Fisher und Collins, ich brauche Sie sofort hier, habe ungebetenen Besuch."

Bodie und Doyle wechselten einen schnellen Blick. Das hörte sich nach Ärger für sie an. Nach viel Ärger...

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und zwei Personen stürzten mit gezogenen Waffen in das Zimmer hinein. Ein Mann und eine Frau – und beide hatten Bodie und Doyle im Visier.

„Diese beiden Verrückten sind hier bei mir eingedrungen, nehmt sie mit und verhört sie gründlich. Mir ist nicht klar was sie eigentlich wollen, sie reden nur wirres Zeug. Stellt die Personalien fest und dann sehen wir weiter."

Bodie wollte schon nach seiner Waffe greifen, doch ein warnender Blick von Doyle stoppte ihn. So ließen sie sich ohne Gegenwehr entwaffnen und abführen.

Die beiden wurden in einen karg eingerichteten Verhörraum gebracht, in dem es als Mobiliar nur einen Tisch und vier Stühle gab.

Bodie schaffte es wieder nicht sein Temperament zu zügeln.

„Hey, ihr macht einen schweren Fehler. Wir sind Kollegen von euch, CI5-Agenten wie ihr! Hier ist meine Legimitation...und du Ray, zeig ihnen auch deine!" Bei diesen Worten zog er seinen CI5-Ausweis aus der Jackentasche und warf ihn einmal quer über den Tisch. Der Mann namens Collins nahm ihn auf und studierte ihn genau.

„Gute Fälschung, alle Achtung!", nickte er anerkennend.

„Was? Das kann nicht wahr sein!"

Bodie konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

Auch Doyle, der bisher sehr ruhig geblieben war, riss langsam der Geduldsfaden.

„Hören Sie, mein Name ist Ray Doyle und das ist William Bodie.

Wir sind als CI5-Agenten für George Cowley tätig. Und das hier ist unser HQ, in dem wir schon seit drei Jahren unseren Job machen. Das alles hier kann doch nur ein Missverständnis sein! Bitte, hier haben Sie auch meinen Ausweis. Überprüfen Sie unsere Angaben."

Zögernd nahm die Frau den Ausweis von Doyle entgegen.

Sie erwiderte: „Wir sollten uns Ihnen auch erst einmal vorstellen. Ich bin CI5-Agent Alexandra Fisher und dies ist mein Kollege Dave Collins. Wir werden Sie überprüfen, aber müssen Sie solange in Gewahrsam nehmen."

Fast schon entschuldigend hatte sie den letzten Satz hinzugefügt und ein kurzes Lächeln war über ihr Gesicht geglitten. Bodie schöpfte wieder Hoffnung, vielleicht ließen sie ja doch mit sich reden.

„Können wir nicht doch..."

„Nein, wir können nicht...!"

Die schneidende Stimme von Collins fiel ihm ins Wort. Bodie sah ihm in die Augen und er spürte, dass es eine unüberbrückbare Abneigung zwischen ihnen beiden gab.

Er kannte diesen Mann gar nicht und doch war dieses Gefühl so stark, dass es keinen Zweifel daran gab. Collins würde ihnen mit Sicherheit nicht helfen.

Doyle beobachtete aufmerksam Fisher und Collins, wie beide aus dem Raum gingen und die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel. Dann wurde abgeschlossen.

Bodie starrte die hellgrauen sterilen Wände an.

„Das hätte ich mir auch nicht träumen lassen, dass wir hier einmal selbst einsitzen", bemerkte er düster.

Nachdenklich ließ Doyle seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten und blieb bei Bodie hängen.

„Die beiden haben was miteinander", stellte er dann sachlich fest.

„Meinst du?"

„Ich habe es gesehen, als sie hinausgegangen sind. Wie er sie angesehen hat...und außerdem seine Hand ganz kurz auf ihrem Hintern hatte. Und das ist ja wohl nicht üblich unter Kollegen, oder?"

Bodie grinste: „Tja also, wenn du mich so fragst..."

Doyle winkte genervt ab.

„Entschuldige, ich vergaß, dass bei dir so etwas ja zum normalen Arbeitsalltag bei deinen weiblichen Kolleginnen gehört..."

„So schlimm bin ich ja nun auch wieder nicht", verteidigte sich Bodie halbherzig.

„Außerdem was kann ich dafür, wenn mich die Frauen lieben..."

Doyle verdrehte nur die Augen, wurde aber augenblicklich wieder ernst.

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass wir niemanden hier kennen? Auf dem Weg von Cowleys Büro bis hier runter in den Keller sind uns etliche Leute begegnet und wir kannten nicht einen einzigen von denen. Das ist doch mehr als merkwürdig, oder? Es hat den Anschein, als wäre die gesamte Belegschaft des HQ ausgetauscht worden. Nur wir beide sind übrig geblieben..."

Fisher saß in ihrem Büro und bearbeitete ihren Computer. Sie verstand das nicht. Immer wenn sie versuchte die Personalakten über William Bodie und Raymond Doyle abzurufen, erschien der Vermerk 'Siehe Archiv'. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn dort wurden nur Personalakten und Vorgänge archiviert, die bereits älter als fünfzehn Jahre waren. Alex lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass es vor Jahren noch beim CI5 ein riesiges Archiv im Keller gegeben hatte mit tausenden von Akten. Das war lange her und gehörte inzwischen der Vergangenheit an. Alles was sie brauchte, steckte hier in ihrem PC. Sie müsste nur herankommen...

Collins trat mit zwei Tassen Kaffee ein und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch ihr gegenüber. Er schob ihr eine Tasse über den Tisch, doch sie bemerkte es nicht, zu sehr war sie in die Arbeit vertieft. Still beobachtete Dave sie und wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er sie liebte und dass er einfach nicht von ihr lassen konnte.

„Alex! Was hälst du von den beiden Typen?"

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Und du?"

„Ich glaube, das sind zwei verrückte Spinner. Möglicherweise verfolgen sie aber auch einen Plan. Das müssen wir herauskriegen."

„Ich komme nicht ins Archiv hinein. Kennst du den Eingangscode, Dave?"

„Klar, Sweety."

Er erhob sich und tippte eine Zahlenkombination in Alex' Computer ein.

Schnell wollte er ihr noch einen Kuss geben, doch sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, so dass er nur ihre Wange erwischte.

„Sei vernünftig, wir sind hier im Büro."

„Spielverderberin...- ich gehe mal bei Garrett vorbei, mal sehen, ob er schon was zu den Ausweisen zu sagen hat." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Dave und Alex lehnte sich aufatmend in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

Es wurde immer schwieriger für sie mit Dave umzugehen. Sie beide waren ein Spitzenteam gewesen, beruflich zuverlässige Partner und privat gute Freunde. Dann aber kam dieser Tag, der alles in ihrem Leben veränderte. Sie wurde bei einem Einsatz angeschossen und es war lange nicht klar, ob sie es überstehen würde.

Dave hatte sich in dieser Zeit Tag und Nacht um sie gekümmert und dann war mehr daraus geworden. Aber es war ein Fehler gewesen...hatte sie Dankbarkeit mit Liebe verwechselt? Ihre vorsichtigen Andeutungen in diese Richtung hatte Dave bisher immer geflissentlich überhört. Es würde ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben als mit ihm Klartext zu reden. Aber sie graute sich davor.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich das Archiv auf Alex' Bildschirm und sie schob ihre persönlichen Probleme sogleich beiseite. Die Aufzeichnungen über die beiden Männer wurden angezeigt. Alex las sie, doch sie verstand sie nicht. Ihr Kopf konnte nicht aufnehmen, was ihre Augen zu sehen bekamen.

'William Bodie, CI5 Agent von 1977 bis 1980 unter Leitung von George Cowley, reicht 1980 seinen Abschied ein, nachdem sein Vorgesetzter einem Mordanschlag zum Opfer fiel, danach zurückgezogenes Leben als Privatperson, Adresse hinterlegt.'

'Raymond Doyle, das Gleiche...

Alex schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Dann müssten die beiden jetzt ungefähr um die sechzig Jahre alt sein. Sie sahen jedoch keinen Tag älter als Dreißig aus! Wie war das möglich?

Alex scrollte weiter nach unten und ihr gefror das Blut in den Adern. Das letzte offizielle Foto zeigte Bodie und Doyle auf der Beerdigung von George Cowley am 07.11.1980. Das war mittlerweile dreißig Jahre her und trotzdem sahen sie noch genauso aus wie damals. Wie konnte physisch so etwas möglich sein? Die Antwort gab sie sich selbst. Gar nicht. Es musste eine andere Erklärung dafür geben.

Alex druckte die Seiten aus und machte sich auf den Weg zu den beiden. Es würde viel zu besprechen geben...

Bodie stand am vergitterten Fenster und starrte hinaus in die Dämmerung. Doyle saß am Tisch und tat – nichts. Die Tür öffnete sich und Alex trat mit einer Akte unter dem Arm ein. Sie sah Bodie dort stehen und unwillkürlich ging ihr durch den Kopf, was für ein schönes, männliches Profil er doch hatte.

Sie räusperte sich.

„Da wir ja wohl Kollegen sind...irgendwie...schlage ich vor, dass Sie mich Alex nennen. Eigentlich heiße ich Alexandra, aber Alex genügt."

„Gern, ich heiße Ray."

Bodie grinste. „Bei mir ist es nicht üblich mich mit Vornamen anzusprechen, aber Sie können mich gern Sweetheart nennen. Oder Darling."

Über soviel Dreistigkeit musste Alex fast schon wieder lächeln.

Sie setzte sich und fühlte die erwartungsvollen Blicke der beiden auf sich ruhen.

Vorsichtig begann sie.

„Sagen Sie mir bitte, welchen Tag haben wir Ihrer Meinung nach heute?"

Beide sahen sie verständnislos an.

„Was ist denn das für eine Frage? Natürlich ist heute der 1980, und das schon den ganzen Tag!"

Alex nickte, als hätte sie diese Antwort erwartet.

„Bitte tun Sie mir den Gefallen und schildern mir ganz genau, wie Ihr bisheriger Tag heute verlaufen ist – in allen Einzelheiten."

Sie taten es, wobei Alex besonders an dem Zwischenfall mit dem Gewitter interessiert schien.

„Ich muss Ihnen beiden etwas sagen und weiß nicht recht wie. Deshalb einfach geradeaus: Das Datum von heute ist der 23.10.2010.

Ich weiß nicht wie Sie das gemacht haben, aber offensichtlich haben Sie beide einen Zeitsprung von dreißig Jahren in die Zukunft gemacht."

Abwartend blickte sie die beiden an. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, so still war es, dann brachen Bodie und Doyle gleichzeitig in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Guter Witz! Sowas hab ich ja noch nie gehört, herrlich...das muss ich mir merken!"

Ohne ein Wort öffnete Alex die Akte und schob sie zu den beiden über den Tisch.

Das Lachen erstarb und es wurde ruhig. Beängstigend still.

Die beiden lasen die Aufzeichnungen und ihre Blicke blieben an dem Foto von der Beerdigung hängen.

„Doyle...erklär mir das...du bist doch hier das Schlauköpfchen!"

„Das...das kann ich nicht", antwortete der ihm hilflos.

„Hier steht zu lesen, dass der Alte in weniger als einer Woche tot sein wird. Und wir beide stehen hier mit an seinem Grab! Könnte das eine Fotomontage sein?"

Doyle inspizierte das Foto genauestens. „Sieht nicht so aus..."

Bodie sah Alex mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen und drohendem Blick an.

„Lady, was ist das hier für eine Show? Was wollen Sie damit bezwecken?

Das ist wirklich der größte Unsinn, den ich je gehört habe."

Alex seufzte.

„Ich weiß, dass es schwer zu glauben ist. Ich kann es ja selbst kaum glauben. Aber es gibt keine andere Erklärung. Ich werde Ihnen beweisen, dass wir uns im Jahr 2010 befinden. Kommen Sie mit in mein Büro."

Doyle raffte die Akte zusammen und zu dritt verließen sie den ungemütlichen Aufenthaltsraum.

Die drei betraten Alex' und Daves gemeinsames Büro und Bodie und Doyle sahen sich interessiert um. Mit einem Blick wurde klar, dass hier bei der Ausgestaltung eine Frauenhand mitgewirkt hatte. Viele Grünpflanzen, Bilder an den Wänden und kleine, farblich abgestimmte Acessoires, die eine gemütliche Atmosphäre schafften.

„Hier, sehen Sie!"

Alex deutete auf den großen Wandkalender, auf dessen Front der Monat Oktober aufgeschlagen war. Oktober 2010.

Doyle und Bodie blickten skeptisch darauf. Man konnte ihnen ansehen, dass ihnen dies als Beweis nicht genügte.

Alex öffnete auf ihrem Computer die TV-Karte und stellte den Nachrichtensender BBC ein. Es lief gerade eine Dokumentation über den Terroranschlag vom

11. Sept. 2001 in Amerika, dem die Twin Towers des World Trade Centers in

New York zum Opfer gefallen waren.

„Sie können mit einem Computer Fernsehprogramme empfangen?", fragte Bodie interessiert.

„Ja, unter anderem. Ich kann auch Musik damit hören, Videos ansehen, Videotelefonie betreiben und weltweit im Internet surfen."

Bodie grinste Alex an.

„Gibts auch was, dass das Ding nicht kann?"

„Meinen Kaffee muss ich mir immer noch selber kochen", grinste Alex zurück.

„Psst", machte sich Doyle bemerkbar. Er hatte atemlos der Fernsehdokumentation gelauscht und drehte sich jetzt ziemlich blass zu Bodie herum.

„Bodie, es stimmt alles, was Alex sagt...

Ich kenne die Türme des World Trade Centers in New York. Sie waren nach sieben Jahren Bauzeit 1973 fertiggestellt worden und DAS Highlight in Manhattan.

Und nun...so viele Menschen tot...alles in Schutt und Asche..."

Bestürzt hielt er inne.

In diesem Moment klingelt Alex' Handy, Dave war am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Hi Babe, Garrett sagt, die Ausweise der Typen sind sauber. Nur irgendwie zu alt – du weißt ja selbst, dass unsere anders aussehen. Was machen wir jetzt mit den Kerlen?"

„Ich habe sie hier bei mir im Büro."

„Du hast...was? Ich komme sofort!"

Und noch ehe Alex den Hauch einer Chance gehabt hätte etwas zu erwidern oder ihm zu erklären, hatte Dave bereits aufgelegt.

Bodie rückte ein Stückchen näher an Alex heran und blickte neugierig über ihre Schulter auf das kleine Ding in ihrer Hand, in das sie eben hinein gesprochen hatte.

„So klein sind eure Funkgeräte inzwischen?"

„Nicht ganz...Das ist ein mobiles Telefon – auch Handy genannt. Kann man überall mit hinnehmen, sehr praktisch. Und nebenbei kann ich damit außer Telefonieren auch noch Musik hören, Fotos machen, SMS schreiben, ins Internet gehen und Spiele sind auch noch drauf..."

„Schon gut", winkte Bodie gespielt schockiert ab. „So langsam glaub ich wirklich, dass wir im Jahr 2010 angekommen sind. Die Technik hat sich anscheinend rasant weiterentwickelt. Mist, bin ich wohl ein paar Jahre zu früh zur Welt gekommen...

Da sind Spiele drauf? Zeig doch mal..."

Die beiden steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen und waren sogleich in ihrer Spielewelt gefangen.

Doyle beobachtete die zwei und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Ja, Bodie hatte nun mal zwei Steckenpferde...Frauen und Technik...und so wie das aussah, war er hier bei beidem am Ball. Typisch! Als wenn sie jetzt keine anderen Probleme hätten...

Die Tür öffnete sich und Dave Collins stürmte herein. Was er sah, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht...

Alex und dieser Bodie lehnten sehr einträchtig und sehr dicht beieinander am Schreibtisch. Zu dicht für seinen Geschmack. Er nahm Alex bei der Hand und zog sie außer Bodies Reichweite. Dieser quittierte das mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts.

„Alex, warum sind die hier?"

„Du wirst gleich alles erfahren. Wir gehen jetzt zu Baker, dort werde ich euch aufklären."

Alex wandte sich an Bodie und Doyle.

„Ich denke, es wird etwa eine halbe Stunde dauern. Sie können sich in dieser Zeit hier im Haus umsehen, wenn Sie wollen. Hat sich sicher viel verändert", setzte sie lächelnd hinzu.

Dave sah sie ungläubig an. „Was, du lässt sie einfach...?"

„Ja – und jetzt komm!"

Alex schnappte sich die Akte vom Tisch und schob Dave energisch zur Tür hinaus.

Bodie und Doyle sahen ihnen hinterher und Bodie pfiff grinsend durch die Zähne.

„Die Kleine hat Feuer...gefällt mir..."

„Welche Frau gefällt dir denn nicht?", erwiderte Doyle trocken. „Außerdem lass sie lieber in Ruhe, da hat schon jemand anders Ansprüche angemeldet."

„Ja Sunshine, das ist ein Grund...aber kein Hindernis", grinste Bodie spitzbübisch.

Doyle seufzte...dem war einfach nicht zu helfen. Er stand auf.

„Komm, lass uns das HQ ein bisschen unter die Lupe nehmen..."

Alex hatte Dave und Baker in dessen Büro die Akte vorgelegt und ihnen das Ergebnis ihrer Recherchen erläutert. Nun wartete sie angespannt auf ihre Reaktionen, denn es war ihr bewusst, wie unglaublich sich alles anhören musste. Dave sagte kein Wort, doch ein Blick in sein Gesicht genügte, und Alex wusste, dass er keineswegs überzeugt war. Ihr Vorgesetzter indes blätterte nachdenklich durch die Unterlagen.

„Ich lasse mir die Angelegenheit gründlich durch den Kopf gehen und will die beiden morgen um zehn Uhr hier im Büro sehen. Bringen Sie sie in der Zwischenzeit im Safehouse 3 unter."

Alex und Dave wollten sich schon zum Gehen wenden, doch Baker hielt sie auf.

„Ach...und werfen Sie ein Auge auf die beiden, Probleme können wir uns nicht leisten..."

Sie nickten bestätigend und schlossen behutsam die Tür hinter sich. Langsam gingen die beiden den langen Flur entlang.

„Dave, was denkst du? Du hast noch gar nichts gesagt."

„Es fällt mir schwer das zu glauben. Zeitreisen...HALLO? Wir sind doch hier in keinem Science Fiction Roman..."

„Ich weiß, es klingt unglaublich..."

Die beiden waren stehen geblieben und Alex sah Dave ins Gesicht. Ihr fiel wieder einmal auf, was für eine gute Figur er machte mit seiner schlanken und doch muskulösen Gestalt, dem mittelbraunen kurzen Haar und seinen grünen Augen. Er war ohne Zweifel ein Frauentyp und er könnte viele Frauen haben, wenn er wollte. Warum wollte er nur mit aller Macht gerade sie...?

Dave unterbrach ihre Gedanken.

„Jetzt müssen wir auch noch Kindermädchen spielen. Ich bin begeistert!

Der eine Typ...dieser Bodie...den kann ich nicht leiden, ein richtiger Angeber..."

Bei dem Gedanken an Bodie glitt Alex ein kurzes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Sekundenschnell nur...aber lang genug, so dass Dave es gesehen hatte.

Eifersüchtig zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ach, der gefällt dir wohl..."

Alex beschwichtigte ihn.

„Ich finde beide nett, und wir sind ja schließlich irgendwie Kollegen. Komm, lass uns die beiden suchen gehen."

Dave folgte ihr missmutig. Im Kraftsportraum schließlich wurden sie fündig. Bodie und Doyle bewunderten gerade die hochmoderne Ausstattung mit den technisch neuesten Sport-und Fitnessgeräten.

Bodie dachte grinsend daran, wie er hier mal Doyle verschaukelt und die hübsche Blondine beim Karate aufs Kreuz gelegt hatte. Daran würde er Doyle lieber nicht erinnern...

Obwohl - es reizte ihn schon zu zeigen, was er drauf hatte. Doch konnte er es wagen mit seiner geprellten Rippe zu kämpfen? Ach was, er würde einfach die Zähne zusammenbeißen, es wäre nicht das erste Mal...

„Hey Alex, ein kleiner Zweikampf...?"

Herausfordernd grinste Bodie ihr zu und übersah dabei geflissentlich den wenig erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck von Dave.

Alex kickte ihre Sneaker von den Füßen und grinste zurück.

„Wenn du mit einer Niederlage umgehen kannst..."

Bodie zog ebenfalls seine Schuhe aus und dann begannen sie. Die beiden bewegten sich hochkonzentriert und auf den richtigen Moment wartend um anzugreifen. Und als dieser Moment dann kam, war es auch schon innerhalb von Sekunden vorbei und er fand sich auf dem Rücken liegend auf der Matte wieder, Alex rittlings auf ihm sitzend.

Im ersten Moment schnappte Bodie nach Luft, weil ein scharfer Schmerz seine Brust durchfuhr, so stark, dass ihm fast schwarz vor Augen wurde. Diese verdammte Rippe! Doch sofort hatte er sich wieder gefangen. Bodie blickte bezeichnend von Alex zu sich und wieder zurück auf diese zweideutige Position, die sie inne hatten, zog sie zu sich hinunter und flüsterte ihr leise zu:

"Das gefällt mir. Ich mag Frauen, die wissen was sie wollen. Nur falscher Ort und falsche Zeit...und zu viele Zuschauer...", setzte er mit Blick auf Dave hinzu, der aufgebracht neben ihnen stand. Alex gab Bodie einen leichten warnenden Klaps und versuchte ihn strafend anzublicken. Doch so richtig gelang es ihr nicht...

„Jetzt bin ich dran!" Entschlossen streifte Dave seine Schuhe ab und betrat die Matte. Jetzt würde er diesem Angeber endlich mal zeigen, mit wem er es zu tun hatte und mit wem er sich lieber nicht anlegen sollte...

Bodie spürte den Schmerz immer noch in seiner Brust pulsieren, doch es war klar, dass er diesem Kampf jetzt nicht ausweichen konnte und es auch nicht wollte.

Mit einem undurchdringlichen Gesicht stellte er sich seinem Kontrahenten.

Er wusste genau, dass dies hier ein wichtiger Kampf war. Ein Kampf zwischen Gegnern.

Bodie war diesmal mehr auf der Hut als bei Alex, er hatte sie einfach unterschätzt. Das würde ihm nicht noch mal passieren.

Es dauerte keine Minute, bis der Kampf vorbei war und Bodie Dave bezwungen hatte. Als er ihm die Hand reichen wollte um ihn kameradschaftlich von der Matte hoch zu ziehen, schlug dieser sie wütend aus. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Bodie wurde klar, dass es ab jetzt erst richtig schwierig werden würde.

Dave fühlte sich von ihm gedemütigt vor seiner Freundin durch den verlorenen Kampf. Und das würde er ihm nicht vergessen.

Vorher waren sie Gegner gewesen. Nun waren sie zu Feinden geworden...

Die explosive Spannung zwischen ihnen war nicht zu übersehen und Alex versuchte, die Situation etwas zu entschärfen.

„Hey Jungs, ich habe mit meinem Chef gesprochen. Er bittet euch morgen um zehn Uhr in sein Büro."

Dass es eher nach einem Befehl statt einer Bitte geklungen hatte, verschwieg sie ihnen lieber. Alex konnte ja nicht wissen, dass die zwei von ihrem Vorgesetzten Cowley auch nichts anderes gewohnt waren.

Sie fuhr fort: „Wir bringen euch im Safehouse 3 unter. Und wollen heute abend noch in unseren Lieblingspub. Kommt ihr mit?", setzte sie hinzu, Daves protestierenden Blick wohlweislich ignorierend.

„Aber klar doch, das lassen wir uns doch nicht entgehen", blitzten Bodies Augen voller Vorfreude auf. Auch Doyle schien die Aussicht auf ein kühles Bier aufzuheitern.

„Unser Kollege Mitchell wird euch zum Safehouse fahren. Wir holen euch dann dort um zwanzig Uhr ab. Einverstanden?"

Es gab keine Einwände und so übergab Alex die beiden an Mitchell...

Bodie und Doyle inspizierten neugierig die Wohnung, vor der sie soeben mit dem Auto abgesetzt worden waren.

„Nicht übel!"

Doyle nickte anerkennend und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Bodie ging nach nebenan ins Schlafzimmer und warf ihre Sporttaschen achtlos aufs Bett.

„Doyle, hier gibt's nur ein Schlafzimmer mit zwei Betten...wehe, du schnarchst!"

Grinsend baute er sich vor Doyle auf und sah ihn gespielt drohend an.

„Ich schwör dir, für diesen Fall quartiere ich dich auf den Balkon aus!"

„Das möchte ich sehen...", grinste Doyle zurück und warf Bodie ein Sofakissen an den Kopf, welches prompt zurückgeflogen kam.

„Hör mal", wurde Doyle wieder ernst. „Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich für meinen Teil will wieder dorthin zurück, wo wir hergekommen sind. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht wie und wann wir zurück können, aber vorher sollten wir versuchen alles über Cowleys Todesumstände herauszufinden."

Bodie nickte zustimmend.

„Und können den Mord in unserer Zeit dann hoffentlich verhindern. So ein Ende hat der Alte nun wirklich nicht verdient..."

Doyle zögerte.

„Ähm...ich habe mir etwas überlegt...es wird sich skurril anhören...Wir sollten uns mit Bodie und Doyle aus dieser Zeit hier treffen..."

Bodie sah ihn ungläubig mit großen Augen an.

„Du meinst, ein Treffen mit uns selbst...? Das ist wirklich skurril..."

„Ja, ein Treffen mit unserem anderen Selbst – nur dreißig Jahre älter."

Bodie schluckte und grinste schief.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt wissen will, wie ich als alter Mann aussehen werde..."

„Bodie, denk nach! Die beiden wissen aus erster Hand, wie das damals abgelaufen ist. Sie können uns sicher wichtige Hinweise liefern."

Bodie zog nachdenklich die Stirn kraus.

„Das dürfte ein ziemlicher Schock für die beiden sein, wenn wir plötzlich vor ihnen stehen. Doch dafür müssten wir sie erst einmal finden. Die beiden sind ja seit damals abgetaucht."

„Wenn uns der CI5 hilft, ist es machbar. Wir müssen morgen mit Baker darüber sprechen."

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür und Bodie eilte dorthin um zu öffnen.

Alex stand vor ihm und es verschlug ihm sekundenlang den Atem, so süß sah sie aus.

Die sportliche Jeans und das T-Shirt hatte sie gegen einen ziemlich kurzen Rock mit passender Bluse getauscht. Ihre schlanke, zierliche Gestalt wurde dadurch toll zur Geltung gebracht. Ihr brünettes Haar, welches sie vorhin noch in einem Pferdeschwanz bändigte, hatte sie nun feminin hinten hoch gesteckt.

Bodie fragte sich insgeheim, wo sie wohl ihre Waffe tragen würde...bei so wenig Stoff gab es nicht so viele Möglichkeiten. Nun, vielleicht würde er das später ja noch herausfinden...

Alex strahlte ihn an. „Seid ihr bereit?"

„Klar, ich bin zu allen Schandtaten bereit", erwiderte Bodie doppeldeutig. Er steckte den Kopf aus der Tür und blickte suchend um sich.

„Dein Partner ist gar nicht dabei...oh wie schade!"

Doch der Klang seiner Stimme sagte etwas anderes aus. Bodie war ein Mann mit vielen Stärken, doch das Lügen gehörte definitiv nicht dazu.

„Dave treffen wir vor dem Pub, er kommt aus entgegengesetzter Richtung."

„Ach so", ...und wie schade...setzte er in Gedanken noch hinzu.

Bodie wurde ungeduldig. Was machte Doyle eigentlich so lange?

„Sunshine, liegen die Locken endlich richtig? Jetzt komm schon!", verdrehte er die Augen. „Ja, er ist manchmal eine richtige Diva", setzte er noch grinsend einen drauf. „Aber ich hab ihn trotzdem gern!"

Doyle kam um die Ecke gestürmt und wuschelte Bodie mit seiner Hand durch dessen kurzes Haar. „Ich liebe dich auch, Baby..." und Bodie gefror daraufhin das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.

„Ähm...also...nicht, dass du das jetzt falsch verstehst, Alex...also wirklich, Doyle?"

Der sah ihn mit unschuldigem Blick ins Gesicht, doch seine Augen lachten.

„Was denn...wer austeilt, muss auch einstecken können, oder etwa nicht?"

Alex blickte grinsend von einem zum anderen.

„Ihr seid mir schon ein lustiges Pärchen..."

Bodie winkte protestierend ab.

„Kein Pärchen...nur Freunde..."

Als sie vor dem Pub ankamen, sahen sie Dave schon von weitem. Er lehnte wartend an seinem Auto und sah ziemlich schlecht gelaunt aus. Doyle warf Bodie einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, der soviel aussagte wie: 'Reiß dich zusammen heute Abend!'

Bodie verstand natürlich genau was gemeint war, doch er tat, als hätte er es nicht gesehen. Man würde ja wohl noch ein bisschen Spaß haben dürfen...

Die vier betraten den Pub und lautes Stimmengewirr und schwüle Luft schlugen ihnen entgegen. Sie kämpften sich durch die vielen Leute und fanden gerade noch einen Vierer-Tisch in einer gemütlichen Nische, nicht weit von der Theke entfernt.

Doyle schaute fragend auf Dave und Alex.

„Die erste Runde geht auf uns. Was wollt ihr trinken?"

„Ich nehme ein Bier", antwortete Dave.

„Und ich hätte gern einen Cocktail, irgendwas Süßes."

Bodie und Doyle drängten sich durch bis an die Theke.

„Was süßes für die Süße", philosophierte Bodie gut gelaunt, als ihn ein warnender Blick von Doyle traf.

„Junge, lass das bloß nicht Collins hören. Der ist schon nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen, und damit machst du es nicht gerade besser."

Bodie lehnte sich über die Theke und gab die Bestellung auf. Dann wandte er sich Doyle zu.

„Collins sollte sich mal entspannen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er die Sache zwischen Alex und ihm viel zu ernst nimmt. Viel ernster als Alex selbst..."

„Das mag sein, aber musst du unbedingt auch noch mitmischen?"

Bodie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zeigte auf die Bedienung, die ihnen soeben ihre Bestellung servierte. Doyle zahlte und gemeinsam balancierten sie die Getränke durch die Menschenmenge an ihren Tisch zurück.

Dort stießen sie erst einmal alle vier miteinander an und erzählten sich danach kleine witzige Anekdoten aus ihrem CI5-Alltag. Der Alkohol floss reichlich, denn jedes Team spendierte abwechselnd eine Runde. Es wurde viel gelacht und es schien doch noch ein gelungener Abend zu werden, bis sie auf die Idee kamen Brüderschaft miteinander zu trinken...

„Ich bin Alex!"

„Und ich heiße Ray!"

Die beiden ließen ihre Gläser aneinander klingen und Alex beugte sich über den Tisch und gab Doyle einen Kuss auf die Wange. Großes Hallo bei den anderen beiden, die auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern waren, dann kam die Reihe an Bodie, der neben ihr saß.

Alex erhob ihr Glas Richtung Bodie.

„Ich bin Alex!"

„Und ich Bodie!"

Sie stießen miteinander an und Alex drehte sich zu ihm und wollte ihn ebenfalls auf die Wange küssen. Und er wusste das auch...dumm nur, dass Bodie im letzten Moment seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte und Alex somit stattdessen mit ihren Lippen auf seinem Mund landete...und es zu einem Kuss kam, der einige Sekunden zu lange dauerte, als dass er noch als zufällig abgetan hätte werden können...

Auch Dave war das nicht verborgen geblieben. Er sprang auf und wollte sich auf Bodie stürzen.

„Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht! Na warte, dich mache ich fertig!"

Rasend vor Eifersucht und durch den Alkohol noch zusätzlich angestachelt, wollte er auf Bodie einschlagen, doch Doyle und Alex hielten ihn zurück. Der Abend war natürlich gelaufen.

„Jungs, könnt ihr euch ein Taxi nehmen und allein ins Safehouse zurückfahren?

Ich nehme auch eins und bringe Dave nach Hause. In dem Zustand kann ich ihn nicht allein lassen."

Bodie zog unwillig die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Willst du wirklich mit ihm allein fahren, wenn er so drauf ist? Wir könnten dich begleiten."

Entschlossen winkte sie ab.

„Nein, du bist jetzt nicht gerade das, was seine Augen sehen möchten. Außerdem habe ich etwas Grundsätzliches mit Dave zu besprechen und das sollte unter vier Augen passieren."

Bodie nickte verstehend. „Aber ruf uns an, wenn du angekommen bist, versprochen?"

„Ja, mach ich, bis dann!"

Alex und Dave ließen Bodie und Doyle allein vor dem Pub zurück und verschwanden gemeinsam mit dem nächstbesten Taxi, das soeben vorbeigefahren war.

„Tolle Leistung, Bodie! Musst du dich eigentlich immer von deinen Hormonen steuern lassen?"

Bodie blickte seinen Freund schuldbewusst an.

„Ja Mate, gib es mir nur richtig. Das Gemeckere von Cowley hat mir sowieso schon irgendwie gefehlt..."

Doyle winkte ab. Als Ersatz für Cowley wollte er nun wirklich nicht herhalten.

„Komm, lass uns ein Taxi finden. Ich will nur noch ins Bett. Morgen wird sicher ein langer Tag..."

Bodie nickte bestätigend.

„Stimmt, mein Bett ruft auch nach mir, ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf."

„Gib mir den Wohnungsschlüssel, Dave!" Alex nahm ihn entgegen und schloss seine Wohnung auf. Sie dirigierte Dave vor sich her ins Wohnzimmer und schob ihn in den nächsten Sessel. Ärgerlich sah sie ihm ins Gesicht.

„Warum hast du dich vorhin nur so unmöglich aufgeführt? Ich bin schließlich nicht dein Eigentum..."

„Du bist MEIN Mädchen! Und Bodie baggert dich einfach an..."

„Und wenn es so wäre, würde es auch keine Rolle spielen, Dave. Es ist aus zwischen uns und das hat nicht das Geringste mit Bodie zu tun."

Alex setzte sich zu Dave und sah ihn ernst an.

„Es lief schon länger nicht mehr richtig zwischen uns und das musst auch du gespürt haben. Wir können kein Paar mehr sein. Dave, ich liebe dich nicht. Es tut mir Leid."

Stockend fuhr Alex fort.

„Bitte...Dave, lass darüber nicht unsere Freundschaft zerbrechen. Du bist mir als Freund sehr wichtig und das wird immer so sein..."

Dave war schlagartig nüchtern nach dieser Eröffnung. Er saß kerzengerade im Sessel und starrte Alex fassungslos ins Gesicht.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst, Sweety! Nein, das glaube ich nicht...daran ist nur dieser Bodie schuld, der hat dir den Kopf verdreht!"

Alex schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein, Dave! Bodie hat nichts damit zu tun. Ich schiebe dieses Gespräch schon seit Wochen vor mir her, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich es dir sagen sollte.

Ich will dir wirklich nicht wehtun, aber wir haben keine gemeinsame Zukunft. Das musst du akzeptieren."

Vorsichtig setzte sie noch hinzu: „Können wir trotzdem Freunde bleiben?"

Dave sah ihr mit starrem Blick ins Gesicht. Mit äußerster Anstrengung kamen die Worte langsam aus seinem Mund.

„Natürlich...du kannst jetzt gehen...ich komme allein klar. Entschuldige, wenn ich dich nicht zur Tür bringe...du kennst den Weg ja."

Alex verabschiedete sich und verschwand in den Flur. Dave sackte in sich zusammen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein?

In diesem Moment hörte er Alex leise sprechen. Er stand langsam auf und schaute heimlich durch den schmalen Türspalt zum Korridor. Alex zog sich die Schuhe an und telefonierte nebenbei.

„Ja Bodie, ich fahre jetzt nach Hause. Natürlich, ich hatte dir ja versprochen dich anzurufen. Bye bye!"

Die Wut kroch in Dave nach oben – ganz langsam. Und der Hass auf Bodie.

Alex konnte ihm soviel erzählen wie sie wollte, er wusste, dass der Typ an allem schuld war. Und das würde er bitter bereuen! Dieser Kerl würde Alex nicht mehr zu nahe kommen, dafür würde er, Dave, schon sorgen...

Am nächsten Vormittag klopften Bodie und Doyle pünktlich zur vereinbarten Zeit an Bakers Bürotür. Ein barsches „Herein" war zu hören. Die beiden wechselten einen schnellen Blick. Klang ja ähnlich wie bei Cowley...

Sie traten ein und blieben erwartungsvoll vor dem großen Schreibtisch stehen.

„Meine Herren, bitte setzen Sie sich", deutete Baker auf die beiden Stühle davor.

„Ich habe mir Fishers Ausführungen gründlich durch den Kopf gehen lassen und ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass ich anfangs sehr skeptisch war. In der Zwischenzeit habe ich jedoch mit einem Experten aus dem Forschungsteam gesprochen, das für unsere Regierung an geheimen Projekten arbeitet. Zeitsprünge gehören in dieses Resort. Mir wurde versichert, dass Zeitsprünge im Rahmen des Möglichen liegen, auch wenn sie bisher noch relativ wenig erforscht sind."

Bodie war erregt aufgesprungen und trat ans Fenster. Er starrte blicklos hinaus, da seine Gedanken ganz woanders waren.

„Hat Ihr Experte auch gesagt, wie wir wieder in unsere Zeit zurückkommen?"

Baker zögerte.

„Möglicherweise. Er hielt sich noch sehr bedeckt, aber das Team arbeitet wohl mit Hochdruck an einem Gerät. In zwei Tagen habe ich ein Treffen mit ihm und dann kann ich ihnen hoffentlich mehr dazu sagen."

Dies waren ja gute Nachrichten, dachte Bodie zufrieden. Er sah hinaus auf den Parkplatz und ihm fiel sein Capri mit der eingebeulten Tür auf, der hier immer noch herum stand. Er würde Baker darum bitten, dass er in Ordnung gebracht werden würde.

In diesem Moment nahm Bodie im Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus den Augenwinkeln ein Aufblitzen wahr – als spiegele sich das Sonnenlicht in der Linse eines Weitschuß-Gewehrs. Instinktiv riss er seinen Kopf zur Seite, als auch schon das Fenster zersplitterte und eine Kugel haarscharf an seinem Kopf vorbei schoss.

„Verdammt, was soll das?"

Verständnislos blickte Bodie zu Doyle und Baker, die ebenfalls in Deckung gegangen waren. Draußen war nichts mehr zu sehen, der Schütze hatte längst das Weite gesucht.

Baker sah Bodie nachdenklich an.

„Jemand will Sie tot sehen. Die Frage ist Warum?"

Bodie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

Doyle wandte sich an Major Baker.

„Sir, wir werden die Umstände des Todes von Major Cowley untersuchen. Dazu müssen wir Bodie und Doyle der Zeit 2010 befragen. Können wir dabei mit der Unterstützung des CI5 rechnen?"

Baker überlegte kurz.

„Ich bin einverstanden, aber nur unter einer Bedingung. Keine Alleingänge.

Wir bilden zwei Teams. Doyle, Sie und Dave Collins besuchen den älteren Doyle.

Bodie, Sie und Alex Fisher kümmern sich um den anderen Bodie. Ihre letzten Adressen finden Sie im Zentralcomputer. Aber gehen Sie behutsam vor – es wird ein Schock für die beiden sein."

Doyle nickte.

„Das werden wir...aber auch für uns wird es merkwürdig sein, unseren älteren Doubles gegenüber zu stehen."

Baker nickte verstehend.

„Ja, die Situation ist für alle mehr als ungewöhnlich. Lassen Sie sich von meinen Leuten mit modernen Funkgeräten ausstatten, Ihre...ähm...etwas veralteten Geräte funktionieren ja hier nicht. Wir bleiben über Funk in Verbindung."

Bodie und Doyle verabschiedeten sich und traten vor das Gebäude. Bodie schlug sich mit der Hand an seine Stirn und zog eine Grimasse.

„Shit, mein Auto...ich wollte Baker bitten, die Tür ausbeulen zu lassen. Habe ich vergessen, dann muss es jetzt eben so gehen."

Er sah an sich hinunter.

„Ray, ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich brauche neue Klamotten. Wir haben ja nichts anderes hier als das, was wir auf unseren Luxuskörpern tragen."

Er grinste. „Komm, lass uns einkaufen gehen, das wird ein Spaß!"

Doyle seufzte. Unter Spaß verstand er etwas anderes, aber Bodie hatte recht, es musste sein. Also fügte er sich ins Unvermeidliche...

Sie stiegen in Bodies silbernen Capri und machten sich auf den Weg ins nächste Kaufhaus. Doyle sah Bodie nachdenklich von der Seite an.

„Wegen dem Schuss vorhin...dir ist schon klar, dass es durchaus jemanden gibt, der dich lieber heute als morgen in der Luft zerreißen würde?"

Bodie kniff die Lippen zusammen und schaute finster auf die Straße vor ihm.

„Du meinst Collins...Kann ich mir aber nicht vorstellen.

Vielleicht will auch nur jemand verhindern, dass wir in den alten Akten wühlen und etwas herausfinden, was ihm gefährlich werden könnte."

„Auch eine Möglichkeit..."

Das Kaufhaus kam in Sicht, doch Bodie musste noch ein Stück weiter fahren, da es keine Parkplätze in unmittelbarer Nähe gab.

„Zu unserer Zeit waren die Straßen aber nicht so überfüllt, man bekommt ja kaum einen Parkplatz", stellte Doyle fest.

„Ja, und was hier für Luxusteilchen herum fahren...da komme ich mir mit meinem Silbernen beinahe etwas...antiquiert vor."

Doyle grinste. „Ist ja eigentlich auch schon fast ein Oldtimer für hiesige Verhältnisse", und erhielt dafür von Bodie einen seitlichen Stoß in die Rippen.

„Nichts gegen mein Auto, sonst läufst du zurück..."

Die beiden machten sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zum etwa 200 m entfernten Kaufhaus. Da die Einkaufsstraße sehr gut besucht war, mussten sie darauf achten sich im Trubel nicht zu verlieren. An der Kreuzung machten sie Halt um erst den Doppeldecker vorbei fahren zu lassen.

Da passierte es...

Kurz bevor der Bus auf ihrer Höhe war, stürzte Doyle nach vorn und fiel auf den Asphalt. Bodie, der nicht unmittelbar neben ihm stand, aber gesehen hatte was passiert war, drängte sich ohne Rücksicht durch die Leute, um schnell zu seinem Partner zu gelangen. In allerletzter Sekunde zog er ihn von der Straße zurück auf den Fußweg...bevor der Bus in rasantem Tempo über die Stelle hinweg fuhr.

„Ray, was machst du bloß? Immer muss ich auf dich aufpassen!"

Besorgt schaute er ihn an. „Alles klar?"

Leicht benommen nickte Doyle und tastete seinen Hinterkopf ab.

„Das wird eine schöne Beule da hinten", stellte er fest.

Mit Bodies Hilfe stand er langsam auf und klopfte sich die Hose ab. Die beiden gingen langsam weiter und Doyle warf unauffällige, überprüfende Blicke nach allen Seiten.

„Bodie, das eben war kein Unfall. Ich bekam einen kräftigen Stoß in den Rücken und das war vorsätzlich. Jemand wollte, dass ich unter die Räder komme."

„Ja, irgendwer kann uns hier ganz und gar nicht leiden. Wir sollten schnell den Einkauf hinter uns bringen und dann ins Safehouse zurückfahren."

Die beiden ließen sich in der Herrenabteilung von zwei hübschen Verkäuferinnen bei ihrem Einkauf unterstützen, was ihre gute Laune wieder erheblich steigerte. Bodie kaufte sich eine schwarze Hose und jeweils einen schwarzen und einen hellbeigen Rollkragenpullover. Dazu eine modische schwarze Lederjacke. Doyle beschränkte sich auf T-Shirts, ein kariertes Hemd und eine hellblaue stonewashed Jeans. Mit ihren Einkaufstüten bepackt stiegen sie in den Capri und Bodie holte eines der Funkgeräte aus der Jacke, welche Baker ihnen überlassen hatte.

„Zentrale, bitte kommen."

„Zentrale."

„Hier Bodie, bitte stellen Sie mich zu Alex Fisher durch."

Alex meldete sich. „Bodie?"

„Ja, höchstpersönlich. Auf Doyle und mich wurden innerhalb der letzten Stunden zwei Anschläge verübt. Wir könnten etwas persönlichen Schutz gebrauchen. Kannst du das nicht übernehmen? Ich würde mich gleich viel sicherer fühlen..."

Bodie grinste spitzbübisch und auch Doyle konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Kurze Stille am Funk, dann war Alex' Antwort zu hören.

„Ich komme und bringe Pasta mit. Bis dann, Ende."

Bodie lächelte und rieb sich voller Vorfreude die Hände.

„Sie kommt und bringt auch noch was zum Essen mit...das wird ja immer besser!"

Doyle zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Darf ich auch dabei sein oder werde ich in die Küche abgeschoben?"

„Klar essen wir zu dritt, aber danach, wenn ich dir ein Zeichen gebe, könntest du ganz dringend im anderen Zimmer ein Buch lesen gehen."

Doyle sah belustigt auf.

„Was für ein Buch? Ich habe hier keine Bücher..."

„Ach Sunshine, jetzt stelle dich nicht so an...soll ich erst eins für dich schreiben? Dann tue halt irgendetwas anderes...Hauptsache, im ANDEREN Zimmer."

„Ja ja, hab schon verstanden...und jetzt ab zurück ins Safehouse..."

Es läutete an der Tür. Konnte das schon Alex sein? Doyle war noch unter der Dusche und auch Bodie war noch nackt bis auf ein um seine Hüften geschlungenes Handtuch. Er hatte sich soeben die Haare trocken rubbeln wollen, als es geklingelt hatte.

Was, wenn es nicht Alex wäre – sondern ihr potentieller Verfolger?

Bodie nahm seine Waffe aus dem Holster und schlich sich leise zur Wohnungstür.

Mit der Pistole im Anschlag öffnete er sie mit einem schnellen Ruck...und sah sich einer überraschten Alex gegenüber.

Diese musterte Bodie mit einem langen, ausführlichen Blick. Und was sie zu sehen bekam, gefiel ihr sehr...

Seine breiten Schultern und die schmale Taille harmonierten perfekt mit seiner muskulösen Brust und dem flachen Bauch. Wie Bodie wohl unter dem Handtuch aussehen würde? Alex bekam weiche Knie. Dieser Mann hatte was...ohne Zweifel.

Sie verscheuchte diese Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und grinste ihn an.

„Wie ich sehe, bin ich zu früh dran..."

Bodie grinste zurück und zog sie an der Hand zur Tür hinein.

„Ich ziehe mir nur schnell was an, bin gleich wieder da."

„Ach, von mir aus kannst du auch so bleiben", dachte Alex amüsiert und begann damit im Wohnzimmer den Tisch für drei Personen zu decken. In der Küche packte sie gerade das schnell beim Italiener gekaufte Essen aus, als die beiden Jungs dazu kamen.

„Doyle, kannst du bitte die Flasche Wein öffnen?"

Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, drückte sie ihm den Korkenzieher in die Hand.

„Und Bodie, verteilst du die Pasta auf drei Tellern und dann noch mal kurz hinein in die Mikrowelle damit."

Bodie drehte sich verständnislos zu Alex um.

„Hä...Mikrowelle...was soll das sein?"

Alex grinste schuldbewusst.

„Sorry, ich vergesse immer, dass ihr...ein bisschen...von Gestern seid. Die Mikrowelle ist das Gerät dort. Es gart und erwärmt und taut Speisen in kürzester Zeit auf durch elektromagnetische Wellen, auch Mikrowellen genannt. Sehr praktisch..."

Doyle schaute skeptisch. „Aber auch gesund...?"

Alex zuckte mit den Schultern. „Darüber sind sich die Experten wie üblich nicht einig."

Die drei setzten sich vergnügt zu Tisch und genossen gemeinsam das leckere Essen. Sie stießen mit ihrem Wein auf einen schönen Abend an und vergaßen für einen kurzen wohltuenden Augenblick all ihre Probleme. Sie berichteten Alex was Baker beschlossen hatte, doch sie wusste es bereits.

„Hier in meiner Tasche habe ich die Adressen der Zielpersonen. Doyle lebt in Norwich, etwa neunzig Meilen von London entfernt in Nordengland, der andere jedoch – jetzt haltet euch fest – ist vor Jahren schon nach Amerika ausgewandert.

Bodie, wir beide machen einen Kurztrip nach Los Angeles!"

Der zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Die Zeiten hatten sich wirklich geändert, so großzügig wäre der Alte nie zu ihnen gewesen...

Bodie stieß Doyle unter dem Tisch mit seinem Fuß an.

„Ähm...wolltest du nicht noch..."

„Ja, entschuldigt mich, ich werde noch kurz eine Runde um den Block gehen und mich danach mit einem Buch zurückziehen", sagte Doyle mit einem entsprechenden Blick auf seinen Partner.

„Allein nach draußen...das halte ich nach den letzten Ereignissen für keine gute Idee", meinte Alex nachdenklich.

Bodie seufzte. Alex hatte natürlich Recht. Und er würde nicht Doyles Leben aufs Spiel setzen, nur um mit Alex...

„Sunshine, wir kommen einfach mit und passen auf dich auf. Und danach kannst du ja immer noch lesen gehen", grinste er anzüglich.

„Also wirklich, ich brauche keinen Babysitter, ich bin schon groß...", gab Doyle einen schweren Seufzer von sich.

„Keine Widerrede!"

Also gab er sich geschlagen und die drei spazierten zum nahe gelegenen Park. Die Luft war angenehm klar und rein, jedoch auch ziemlich kühl. Als Alex fröstelte, legte Bodie seinen Arm um sie und zog sie näher an sich heran um sie zu wärmen. Behauptete er jedenfalls. Alex hatte augenscheinlich nichts dagegen. Doyle verdrehte nur die Augen...sein Kumpel schaffte es doch immer wieder die Frauen um den Finger zu wickeln.

Es waren um diese Uhrzeit spät am Abend nur noch wenige Menschen im Park unterwegs, meistens Pärchen. Eigentlich hatten sie gerade beschlossen den Rückweg anzutreten, als der gellende Schrei einer Frau die angenehme Stille vorn sahen sie im Dunkeln die menschlichen Umrisse zweier Personen, eine davon lag am Boden, die andere flüchtete und war kaum mehr zu sehen. Bodie und Doyle sprinteten dem Flüchtenden hinterher so schnell sie konnten, während sich Alex um die am Boden liegende junge Frau kümmerte. Diese war offensichtlich ziemlich roh umgestoßen worden um ihr die Handtasche abnehmen zu können. Sie schluchzte leise und machte keinen guten Eindruck. Ihre Strumpfhose war zerrissen und sie hatte Schmutz im Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich fast zu Tode erschrocken.

Alex versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Ist ja gut, ist jetzt alles vorbei. Sie brauchen keine Angst mehr zu haben, ich kümmere mich um Sie."

Dankbar nickte die Frau und ließ sich von Alex hoch helfen. Die beiden setzten sich auf die nächst stehende Parkbank und Alex reichte ihr ein Taschentuch für die Tränen. Doch dies machte alles nur noch schlimmer und verschmierte den Schmutz noch großzügiger auf ihrem Gesicht. Alex fiel das Safehouse ein.

„Unsere Wohnung ist hier ganz in der Nähe. Sie können sich dort waschen und etwas ausruhen, bis Sie sich beruhigt haben. Dann fahren wir Sie nach Hause. Einverstanden?"

Unsicher schaute die junge Frau auf, entschied sich aber dann, das nette Angebot anzunehmen.

Bodie und Doyle kehrten allein zurück, der Dieb war ihnen entwischt. Zu groß war schon sein Vorsprung gewesen.

Doyle beugte sich zu der Frau hinunter und musterte sie interessiert.

„Haben Sie den Dieb erkannt? Können Sie eine Personenbeschreibung abgeben?"

Mit leiser, zitternder Stimme antwortete sie ihm.

„Nein, ich habe nichts gesehen. Er hat mich von hinten angefallen und zu Boden gestoßen. Und dann war er auch schon wieder weg."

„Wollen Sie eine Anzeige gegen Unbekannt bei der Polizei machen?"

„Nein, keine Polizei. Es geht schon wieder."

Alex schaltete sich ein.

„Ich habe ihr angeboten, dass sie sich in der Wohnung frisch machen und etwas beruhigen kann. Ich glaube, es wäre nicht gut, wenn sie jetzt allein ist."

Bodie sah zwar seinen intimen Abend mit Alex sich im Nichts auflösen...aber auch er hätte es nichts übers Herz gebracht, das Mädel jetzt einfach hier so stehen zu lassen. Außerdem - aufgeschoben wäre ja nicht aufgehoben...

In der Wohnung angekommen, richtete sich die junge Frau ein wenig her und lächelte dann die drei anderen zaghaft an.

„Ich möchte mich erst einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Liz. Liz Fraser."

Doyle strahlte sie an und hatte dabei einen ganz gewissen Glanz in den Augen...

„Ich bin Ray Doyle. Und das sind meine Kollegen Bodie und Alex. Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht einen Tee kochen, Liz? Dann wird es Ihnen bestimmt gleich besser gehen."

„Danke Ray, sehr gern."

Bodie grinste in sich hinein. Er würde darauf wetten, dass Amor gerade in diesem Augenblick seine Armbrust spannte um den Liebespfeil abzuschießen – er hörte ihn direkt schon an seinem Kopf vorbei zischen – direkt in Doyles Herz hinein.

Bodie wandte sich Doyle zu, der gerade auf dem Weg in die Küche war.

„Ähm Mate, für mich bitte auch einen Tee...und danke, dass du gefragt hast", setzte er noch grinsend hinzu.

Alex wandte sich an Liz.

„Es ist gefährlich als Frau allein zu so später Stunde durch den Park zu gehen."

„Ja, aber es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, da ich im Schichtdienst arbeite", antwortete Liz bekümmert.

„Haben Sie niemanden, der Sie von der Arbeit abholen könnte? Zum Beispiel einen Freund?", fragte Bodie mit gerissenem Lächeln und warf Doyle, der soeben wieder ins Zimmer trat, einen entsprechenden Blick zu.

„Nein, leider nicht", antwortete sie leise, was Bodie mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu Doyle hinüber quittierte. Der tat so, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt, servierte den Tee und setzte sich zu Liz. Er betrachtete sie unbemerkt von der Seite. Sie war genau seine Kragenweite. Ein nettes, natürliches Lächeln und ein hübsches Gesicht mit einer zierlichen Figur – einfach niedlich.

Die vier verbrachten den restlichen Abend gemeinsam, bis die beiden Frauen kurz vor Mitternacht aufbrachen. Alex würde erst Liz nach Hause bringen, bevor sie zu sich fuhr. Vorher allerdings hatte Doyle noch eine Verabredung mit Liz für den nächsten Tag getroffen...

Am nächsten Morgen stand Doyle schon früh auf, denn er war um acht Uhr mit Dave Collins verabredet. Sie würden heute sein älteres Selbst aufsuchen...und ihm war jetzt schon flau in der Magengegend, wenn er nur daran dachte. Doyle wusste so gar nicht was ihn dort erwarten würde und das machte ihn ziemlich nervös.

Es klingelte an der Tür und er schob diese Gedanken schnell von sich.

„Guten Morgen, Dave", sagte Doyle überrascht. Dave sah gar nicht gut aus. Eher sogar ziemlich mies. Mit Sicherheit hatte er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan, den dunklen Ringen unter seinen Augen nach zu schließen. Dave strotzte auch nicht gerade vor guter Laune, sondern wirkte mürrisch und verschlossen. Und wer war schuld daran? Danke Bodie, lieber Freund, und er, Doyle, würde das jetzt ausbaden müssen. Er wäre jetzt auch lieber mit der lustigen Alex unterwegs...oder mit der süßen Liz...

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten die beiden überwiegend schweigend. Auf Doyles Versuche ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, folgten von Dave meist nur einsilbige Antworten, bis er es schließlich aufgab. Wenigstens war Daves Wagen mit Radio ausgestattet und so überließ er sich den Rythmen der Musik.

„Doyle?"

Er schreckte hoch. „Ja, was ist?"

„Wir haben Besuch. Der schwarze Wagen hinter uns folgt uns schon eine ganze Weile."

Doyle sah in seinen Seitenspiegel und musterte das Auto aufmerksam.

„Hmm...nicht viel zu sehen durch die abgedunkelten Scheiben...Kannst du ihn abhängen?"

Dave nickte. „Ich versuche es."

Er trat das Gaspedal voll durch und fuhr an der nächsten Kreuzung mit quietschenden Reifen überraschend rechts ab, obwohl er sich für geradeaus eingeordnet hatte. Der andere Wagen hing weiter an ihnen dran und eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd begann.

Die Situation wurde immer brenzliger, denn nun wurden auch noch Schüsse auf sie abgefeuert. Doyle lehnte sich soweit wie möglich aus dem Fenster und erwiderte diese sofort. Er konzentrierte sich dabei besonders darauf die Reifen zu treffen, um den Verfolger außer Gefecht zu setzen – und es gelang ihm! Er traf die vorderen beiden Reifen, das Auto geriet ins Schleudern und blieb am Straßenrand stehen. Doyle grinste zufrieden.

„Die hätten wir abgehängt!"

Dave nickte anerkennend. „Das war nicht übel! Wir sind übrigens gleich da..."

Doyle sah sich die ländliche Gegend genauer an. Sie fuhren durch ein kleines Dörfchen, viele Wiesen und Felder und dazwischen kleine Bauernhäuser.

In diesem Moment hielt Dave vor einem solchen Haus an und sagte zu Doyle: „Er weiß, dass wir kommen. Baker hat ihn angerufen."

Doyle stieg aus dem Wagen und spürte wieder diesen Knoten in seinem Magen. Warum konnte er das alles nicht so locker nehmen wie Bodie? Dessen größte Sorge war nur, dass er inzwischen ein alter, dicker Mann geworden sein könnte...

Er trat mit Dave an den Gartenzaun heran und das erste, was ihm auffiel, war das daran angebrachte Schild „Rettet die Enten!" Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich über Doyles Gesicht. War etwa ein Vegetarier aus ihm geworden?"

Die beiden traten ein und Doyle schaute sich um. Das kleine Haus machte einen gepflegten Eindruck und der Garten sah aus wie von liebevoller Hand gepflegt. Dave hatte inzwischen an der Tür geklingelt und langsam öffnete sie sich. Doyle war so angespannt, dass seine Nackenmuskeln schmerzten.

Und dann sah er sein Gegenüber und es verschlug ihm fast den Atem. Obwohl dreißig Jahre älter – die Ähnlichkeit war unverkennbar. Sicher, die Jahre hatten ihre Spuren im Gesicht hinterlassen und das Haar war grau geworden, aber trotzdem war er für sein Alter noch ein attraktiver Mann.

Der andere, der Doyle ebenso intensiv gemustert hatte, streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen.

„Ich freue mich, dass Sie hier sind. Bitte kommen Sie beide herein."

Die drei setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer und Dave ergriff das Wort.

„Mr. Doyle, Major Baker hat Sie im Vorfeld darüber informiert, warum wir hier sind. Wir untersuchen die Umstände des Todes von Major Cowley im Jahr 1980. Bitte erzählen Sie uns alles, woran Sie sich in diesem Zusammenhang noch erinnern können."

Das Gesicht von Old Doyle überschattete sich, als er gedanklich in die Vergangenheit zurück ging.

„Ich erinnere mich, als wäre es heute gewesen", seufzte er. „Cowley vermutete einen Maulwurf in den Reihen des CI5, doch niemand wusste, wer es war. Dann hatte er ein Treffen mit einem Informanten, der ihm den Namen und entsprechende Beweise liefern wollte. Doch nur unter der Bedingung, dass Cowley allein kommen würde. Er willigte ein und verbot Bodie und mir ausdrücklich ihm zu folgen. Wir wollten zuerst nicht auf ihn hören und ihn eigenmächtig überwachen, doch schließlich taten wir es doch nicht. Er konnte sehr ungehalten werden, wenn man seine Befehle missachtete."

Er vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Die Erinnerung setzte ihm zu, das war deutlich zu sehen.

„Hätten wir es doch nur getan! Aber wir waren nicht da, als er uns am meisten gebraucht hätte...Das haben wir beide uns nie verziehen!"

Old Doyle war sichtlich erschüttert und auch Doyle fühlte sich von dessen Schilderungen emotional berührt. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, legte er einfach tröstend die Hand auf dessen Arm. Old Doyle hob den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich einen langen Moment. Doyle fühlte eine große Nähe und Vertrautheit und er konnte in den Augen seines Gegenübers die gleichen Empfindungen lesen.

Old Doyle fuhr fort: „Als wir nach zwei Stunden immer noch keinen Kontakt zu Cowley herstellen konnten, fingen wir an ihn zu suchen. Bodie hatte vorsichtshalber einen Peilsender am Wagen angebracht gehabt, was uns natürlich die Suche erleichterte. Und dann fanden wir Cowley – im Edward Park im Stadtteil Kensington tot in einer Blutlache. Der Informant namens Joe Adams lag neben ihm – ebenfalls erschossen. Die brisanten Unterlagen, die übergeben werden sollten, waren natürlich verschwunden."

Doyle schaute fragend: „Und der Maulwurf wurde nie enttarnt? Der Mörder kam ungeschoren davon?"

Old Doyle zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, leider, wir hatten einfach keine Anhaltspunkte. Für Bodie und für mich war der CI5 ohne Cowley nicht mehr das Gleiche. Wir wollten nicht weitermachen und quittierten den Dienst. Ja, so war das..."

Doyle räusperte sich verlegen.

„Dave, würdest du bitte im Auto auf mich warten? Ich würde gern noch ein paar private Fragen stellen. Ich komme in einigen Minuten nach."

„In Ordnung. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Mr. Doyle."

Doyle blickte fast schon schüchtern auf sein Gegenüber.

„Darf ich Ihnen...dir...ein paar Fragen stellen?"

Dieser lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Natürlich, frag einfach."

„Mich interessiert, wie dein Leben nach dem Abschied beim CI5 weiter gegangen ist."

Old Doyle lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und grinste.

„Zuallererst veränderte ich meinen Lebensstil komplett. Ich gab das Rauchen und den Alkohol auf und fing an mich mit Yoga und Meditation zu beschäftigen. Ich kämpfe seither für die Umwelt und den Schutz der Tiere. Außerdem bin ich seit vielen Jahren Veganer."

Auf Doyles fragenden Blick fügte er erklärend hinzu: „Veganer lehnen den Verzehr von Fleisch sowie alle tierischen Produkte wie beispielsweise Milch, Käse, Butter und Eier aus ethischen Gründen ab."

„Und, hast du je geheiratet?"

„Ähm...die Frauen sind das einzige Laster, das mir geblieben ist...

Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war dreimal verheiratet und bin dreimal geschieden. Hatte wohl nicht so ein glückliches Händchen...aber ich habe drei erwachsene wunderbare Kinder, auf die ich sehr stolz bin."

Von draußen war ein Hupen zu hören.

„Ich muss jetzt leider gehen." Doyle erhob sich. „Vielen Dank für alles."

Old Doyle brachte ihn noch zur Tür und drückte ihm fest beim Abschied die Hand.

„Bitte holt euch den Kerl und rettet Cowley."

„Das werden wir..."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich in die Augen und ihr gegenseitiger Händedruck besiegelte ein Versprechen...

Bodie stöhnte. Die Sonne brannte in Los Angeles vom Himmel und das T-Shirt klebte verschwitzt auf seiner Haut. Vor ein paar Stunden noch hatte er in einem herrlich klimatisierten Flugzeug gesessen, doch nun...

Nach dem langen Flug hatten Alex und er als erstes in ihrem Hotel eingecheckt, in dem sie eine Nacht verbringen würden. Morgen früh würde es dann wieder zurück nach London gehen.

Nun aber hatten sie sich ein Auto gemietet und waren unterwegs zu der Adresse des anderen, älteren Bodie. Interessant zu erfahren, was aus ihm geworden war...

Alex, die ein bisschen eingenickt war, schreckte hoch.

„Sind wir schon da?"

„Fast. Dort vorn beginnt die Villengegend."

Alex und Bodie musterten interessiert die Grundstücke zu beiden Seiten. Schien keine schlechte Wohngegend zu sein, sah nach gut situiertem Mittelstand aus. Gepflegte Häuser in ebenso gepflegten Gärten, beinahe überall mit eigenem Swimmingpool.

Bodie hielt an. „Hier muss es sein."

Die beiden stiegen aus und klingelten am Tor. Als der Summer ertönte, traten sie ein und gingen auf die Frau zu, die sie in der Haustür erwartete. Bodie musterte sie mit schnellem, geübtem Blick. Eine schlanke, hübsche Frau mit langem, blondem Haar, aber war sie nicht etwas zu jung für einen sechzigjährigen Mann? Sie konnte höchstens um die Vierzig sein.

Alex übernahm das Wort.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Alexandra Fisher, mein Kollege und ich sind vom CI5.

Ich nehme an, mein Vorgesetzter, Major Baker, hat Sie über unser Kommen informiert? Wir müssen dringend mit Mr. Bodie sprechen."

Die Frau lächelte sie beide freundlich an.

„Mein Mann ist im Moment leider nicht zu Hause. Er ist mit unseren drei Söhnen auf dem Flugplatz, denn er hat dort ein kleines Motorflugzeug. Er ist Hobbypilot", fügte sie noch erklärend hinzu.

Bodie zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Eine zwanzig Jahre jüngere Frau und drei Kinder...dabei konnte er sich das Leben mit kleinen, quengeligen Kindern doch gar nicht vorstellen.

„Sie können William auf dem Flugplatz aufsuchen, der liegt hier ganz hier in der Nähe. Wenn Sie einen Moment warten, hole ich Ihnen die Adresse."

Natürlich warteten sie und Bodie flüsterte Alex schnell ins Ohr:

„Sie sagte...William...ggrr...so wollte ich nie genannt werden, das hört sich viel zu spießig an."

Old Bodies Frau kam mit der Adresse zurück und reichte beiden beim Abschied die Hand. Zu Bodie sagte sie ernst:

„Mr. Bodie, als mein Mann in Ihrem Alter war, kannte ich ihn noch nicht. Aber ich muss sagen, die Ähnlichkeit ist wirklich nicht zu übersehen."

„Ähm...ja...vielen Dank." Bodie musste schlucken. Er war sich nicht sicher, war das jetzt als Kompliment gemeint gewesen, wenn er einem Sechzigjährigen ähnlich sah?

Sein Herz rutschte ihm etwas in die Hose. Was würde ihn dort auf dem Flugplatz erwarten?

Zehn Minuten später wusste er es. Auf dem kleinen Flugplatz standen nur drei Kleinflugzeuge, wobei an einer dieser Maschinen ein Mann hantierte. Obwohl er nur von hinten zu sehen war, wusste...fühlte...Bodie, dass es sich bei dieser Person nur um den älteren Bodie handeln konnte.

Alex sprach ihn an. „Mr. Bodie?"

Der Mann drehte sich langsam zu ihnen um und Alex musste schlucken...diese Augen! Diese faszinierenden dunkelblauen Augen, die auch im Alter nichts von ihrer Ausstrahlung und Tiefe verloren hatten.

Mit neugieriger Offenheit sah er ihnen ins Gesicht.

„Hallo, ja, das ist mein Name...und Ihrer auch, wie mir scheint", fügte er mit einem verschmitzten Blick auf Bodie hinzu. Er grinste und gab beiden die Hand zur Begrüßung.

„Major Baker hat mich vorgewarnt, aber ich muss schon sagen, wenn ich dich sehe, Junge, dann werden die alten Zeiten wieder lebendig..."

Bodie versuchte sein Gegenüber unauffällig zu mustern. Das Haar war silbergrau geworden und die körperliche Statur etwas kompakter, aber sein Gesicht...obwohl natürlich von einigen Falten durchzogen, strahlte es eine ungeheure Lebendigkeit und Lebenslust aus. Kleine Lachfältchen um die Augen zeugten davon, dass dieser Mann gern und viel lachte und sicher immer noch für jeden Spaß zu haben war.

„Ich freue mich, dass ihr hier seid. Was gibt's Neues in der Heimat? Wie geht's Lizzy?"

In Alex' Augen blinkten Fragezeichen auf, doch Bodie verstand genau, was gemeint war. Grinsend antwortete er: „Die gibt einfach nicht das Zepter ab, um Charles auch mal die Führung zu überlassen. Ist eben ein Workaholic, unsere Queen Elisabeth."

Alex übernahm wieder das Wort.

„Mr. Bodie, wir müssen alles wissen, was seinerzeit die Umstände des Todes von Major Cowley angeht."

Das soeben noch belustigte Lächeln und die fröhlichen Augen veränderten sich in Sekundenschnelle. Er wurde mit einem Schlag ernst und in seinen Augen war eine Trauer zu entdecken, die den jüngeren Bodie schmerzlich berührte.

„Der 28. Oktober 1980, das war ein schwarzer Tag. An diesem Tag wurde Cowley erschossen – feige hinterrücks erschossen. Und wo waren wir? Wir saßen untätig im Büro und tranken Kaffee, anstatt ihm das Leben zu retten. Das haben Doyle und ich uns nie richtig verziehen, aber wir mussten lernen, damit zu leben..."

Alex warf ein: „Aber Sie haben nur ihrem Befehl gefolgt, der lautete, dass Sie sich unter allen Umständen fern halten sollten."

„Ja, aber wir hätten auch zuwider handeln können...wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Aber wir taten es nicht. Wissen Sie, Cowley konnte ganz schön unangenehm werden, wenn er wollte. Junge, du musst das ja auch wissen", wandte er sich an Bodie, der verständnisvoll nickte.

„Aber zumindest hatte ich dem Alten einen Peilsender unten an sein Auto gehängt, dadurch fanden wir ihn nachher dann schneller. Aber da war es trotzdem zu spät,

beide - er und sein Informant waren tot, als wir sie fanden."

„Wie hieß dieser Informant?"

„Sein Name war Joe Adams. Wie wir im nach hinein herausfanden, war er ein kleiner Angestellter beim CI5 gewesen, ein unauffälliger Bürohengst. Woher er seine Informationen gehabt hatte bzw. die entsprechenden Beweise, blieb im Dunkeln.

Jedenfalls bis jetzt...Ich hoffe, Ihr schafft es rechtzeitig zurück und holt euch den Kerl, der Cowley auf dem Gewissen hat."

Bodie sah dem Älteren mit entschlossenem Blick ins Gesicht.

„Ich verspreche es!"

Auf der Autofahrt zurück zum Hotel war Bodie ungewöhnlich ruhig. Alex sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Hat dich die Begegnung mit ihm sehr berührt?"

„Ja, mehr als ich mir hätte vorstellen können. Er lebt hier so ein zurückgezogenes Leben im Kreis seiner Familie, und anscheinend ist er glücklich damit. Ich könnte mir das nicht vorstellen. Aber was weiß man schon, was in dreißig Jahren ist...

Bodie und Alex betraten das Hotel und begaben sich auf ihre Räume. Der CI5 hatte für sie beide zwei nebeneinander liegende Zimmer mit Verbindungstür und gemeinsamen Bad gebucht. Danke liebe Kollegen, dachte Bodie grinsend.

Alex schob ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich als Erste dusche?"

„Klar. Ich will sowieso noch mit Doyle telefonieren."

Bodie wählte durch und hörte das Freizeichen, doch niemand nahm im Safehouse ab. Moment mal, wie spät war es jetzt eigentlich in London? Er sah kurz auf seine Armbanduhr und rechnete die Zeitverschiebung ein. Dreiundzwanzig Uhr...schlief Doyle etwa schon?

In diesem Augenblick wurde am anderen Ende der Leitung abgehoben und eine verschlafen klingende Frauenstimme meldete sich. „Hallo?"

„Hallo, ich muss Doyle sprechen. Mein Name ist Bodie."

„Hallo Bodie, ich bin es, Liz. Moment, er liegt neben mir..."

Bodie verzog grinsend das Gesicht. Doyle, dieser Schwerenöter! Das konnte man wirklich SCHNELL nennen, während er und Alex immer noch nicht...

„Hier Doyle. Bist du es, Bodie?"

„Ja, Sunshine. Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht bei äußerst wichtigen Dingen gestört?"

Das unterdrückte Lachen in seiner Stimme war dabei kaum zu überhören.

„Nur keinen Neid, Mate! Warum rufst du an?"

„Wir waren sehr erfolgreich hier und haben wichtige Infos erhalten. Ich glaube, für den Fall, dass wir es in unsere Zeit zurückschaffen, haben wir eine sehr gute Chance, dem Alten den Hals zu retten."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber lass uns das morgen besprechen, wenn ihr wieder hier seid. Ich habe hier jetzt nämlich noch was zu tun..."

Bodie schmunzelte. „Kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen. Aber jetzt wo du es sagst, ich auch..."

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Bodie begann sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen, bis er schließlich völlig nackt in seinem Zimmer stand. Im Bad hörte er noch die Dusche rauschen. Dann würde er mal Alex dort einen Besuch abstatten. Bodie nahm sein Handtuch mit und schlüpfte leise ins Bad und zu Alex unter die Dusche. Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Hey Bodie, was...?"

„Psst..." und er verschloss ihr den Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Alex spürte, wie sie in Bodies Armen dahin schmolz, keine Chance sich zu wehren.

Und er sah so sexy aus...

Der Duschstrahl ließ das Wasser an seinem sportlichen, muskulösen Körper hinab perlen. Alex verfolgte mit ihren Augen den Weg der glitzernden Wassertropfen, die sich zuerst in seinem dunklen, nassen Haar verfingen, um danach über seine makellose Brust und den flachen Bauch den Weg weiter nach unten zu rinnen...oh! Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie sehr Bodie sie begehrte...und anders herum war es genauso.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und bog ihm verlockend ihren Körper entgegen. Wild und besitzergreifend erforschten sie gegenseitig ihre Körper. Seine Hände glitten über ihr Hinterteil und zogen sie fest gegen sein Becken. Alex' Körper brannte, als sein voll angeschwollenes Glied über ihre Weiblichkeit strich. Hitze durchströmte sie und ging durch ihre Haut auf ihn über. Sie atmeten laut und schnell. Ihre Lippen pressten sich hemmungslos aufeinander und ihre Zungen waren zu gierig, um noch feinfühlig zu sein.

Alex löste ihre Lippen von Bodies Mund und streifte mit ihnen über seine Brustwarzen und hinunter über den Bauch, bis sie in die Knie ging und sein hartes Organ mit voller Hingabe liebkoste. Bodie, der völlig in dieser Berührung aufging, stöhnte lustvoll auf und vergrub seine Hände in Alex' Haar.

„Oh, Honey..."

Bodie nahm Alex im Stehen, ungeachtet dessen, dass immer noch die Dusche auf sie beide herab prasselte. Er hob sie hoch und sie presste sich voller Verlangen an ihn. Alex schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und nahm sein Geschlecht mit einem verzückten Aufschrei in sich auf. Langsam und dann immer schneller werdend, begannen beide sich im gemeinsamen Rhythmus zu bewegen, schon nach wenigen Sekunden gefolgt von genussvollem Stöhnen und danach erlöst von dem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt...

Am nächsten Tag spät nachmittags fanden sich Bodie und Doyle im HQ ein, da Baker sie hierher beordert hatte. Bodie war erst vor ein paar Stunden in London gelandet und hatte noch mit dem Jetlag zu kämpfen. Nun stand er mit Doyle am Kaffeeautomaten auf dem Flur. Der betrachtete Bodies unrasiertes Gesicht und die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen und drückte ihm einen Becher Kaffee in die Hand.

„Junge, du sahst auch schon mal besser aus..."

„Sehr nett, Mate. Unglaublich einfühlsam. Das mag ich so an dir...", erwiderte Bodie und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee. Grinsend setzte er hinzu: „Was kann ich dafür... ich bin kaum zum Schlafen gekommen, weil Alex und ich..."

„Stop – ich will es gar nicht wissen...", gebot Doyle ihm Einhalt.

Die Tür zu Bakers Büro öffnete sich und er selbst erschien in der Türöffnung.

„Kommen Sie bitte herein, meine Herren!"

Bodie und Doyle wechselten einen verwunderten Blick. So förmlich heute? Sie traten ein und musterten interessiert den Mann, der sich lässig gegen den wuchtigen Aktenschrank lehnte. Baker stellte sie einander vor.

„Meine Herren, das ist Dr. Vince Dunham, Doktor der Physik. Er leitet das Forschungsteam bezüglich des Geheimprojekts der Regierung. Dr. Dunham brennt darauf, Sie beide kennenzulernen!"

Baker wandte sich Dunham zu.

„Dr. Dunham, ich möchte Sie mit Mr. Bodie und Mr. Doyle bekanntmachen."

„Sehr erfreut."

Sie begrüßten sich freundlich und alle nahmen Platz. Dunham beugte sich interessiert vor.

„Bitte, würden Sie mir einmal mit Ihren eigenen Worten genau schildern, wie die Sache mit dem Gewitter, dem Baum und der Stromleitung abgelaufen ist?"

Sie taten es so detalliert wie möglich.

Bodie sah Dunham fragend an. „Können Sie damit etwas anfangen?"

Dunham nickte nachdenklich.

„Ihr Zeitsprung wurde eher zufällig durch das Zusammenspiel verschiedener Faktoren ausgelöst."

Doyle schaute interessiert auf. „Welche Faktoren genau?"

„Nun, in der Relativitätstheorie von Albert Einstein werden Raum und Zeit als Einheit beschrieben, die als Raumzeit bezeichnet wird. Die Raumzeit wird lokal durch die Anwesenheit von Energie gekrümmt.

Wir haben bei unserer Forschung festgestellt, dass es vereinzelt sogenannte „Zeittore" gibt, bei denen ein Übertritt in andere Zeiten möglich ist. Dies wird dort verursacht durch eine Anomalie der Gravitationswellen in Verbindung mit der Krümmung der Zeit."

Bodie zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Geht das auch einfach für kleine CI5-Agents?"

Dr. Dunham lächelte kurz.

„Ich versuche es. Wir fanden heraus, dass diesen „Zeittoren" eine Anomalie des Erdmagnetfeldes zugrunde liegt. Das bedeutet, dass an diesen Orten die elektromagnetischen Felder anormal verändert sind und dadurch die Zeit auf eine Weise gekrümmt wird, dass der Übergang in Vergangenheit oder Zukunft möglich gemacht wird."

„Das ist wirklich erstaunlich, Dr. Dunham." Baker schaute ihn abwartend an. „Bitte berichten Sie von ihrem entwickelten Prototyp."

Voller Stolz sah der Doktor in die Runde.

„Ja, wir haben ein Gerät entwickelt, dass diese vorhin beschriebenen Anomalien in gleicher Weise simuliert. Das bedeutet, wir können den Zeitsprung künstlich herbeiführen...zumindest in der Theorie...praktisch wurde er noch nicht erprobt."

Bodie und Doyle waren hellhörig geworden. Sie wechselten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick.

„Das ist unsere Chance, wieder in unsere Zeit zurückzukehren. Lassen Sie uns das Teil testen!" Bodie sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und lief aufgeregt hin und her.

Dr. Dunham nahm bedächtig seine Brille ab und begann sie gründlich zu putzen.

„Im Grunde ist dagegen nichts einzuwenden...aber...Die Sache ist die, die Entwicklung des Prototyps hat zwei Millionen Pfund gekostet und das Gerät hat nochmals einen Wert von 1,5 Millionen Pfund. Wenn Sie damit einfach verschwinden..."

Doyle lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl vor und sah Dr. Dunham fest in die Augen.

„Und wenn Sie es wieder bekämen? Angenommen, wir würden unsere Kollegin Fisher mitnehmen und sie würde mit dem Gerät wieder zurückkehren? Damit wäre allen geholfen..."

Dr. Dunham schüttelte abwägend den Kopf.

„Theoretisch wäre es möglich. Was denken Sie, Major Baker?"

Baker schaute nachdenklich auf die Männer und nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich müsste den Minister kontaktieren. Sein Einverständnis vorausgesetzt...

Natürlich müsste auch Alex Fisher damit einverstanden sein. Ich werde mit ihr sprechen."

Baker erhob sich. „Gut. Ich werde mit dem Minister telefonieren, und falls er grünes Licht gibt, dann werden wir die Aktion für morgen planen. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Danke, meine Herren."

Am nächsten Tag...

Der Minister hatte seine Einwilligung zur Aktion gegeben und auch Alex war mit einem Kurzbesuch im Jahr 1980 einverstanden. Nun standen sie wieder hier an gleicher Stelle an der Landstraße, wo alles begonnen hatte.

Bodie war reichlich nervös. Er freute sich zwar auf zu Hause, aber wohl war ihm bei der Sache hier trotzdem nicht. Was, wenn es nicht so klappte, wie es sollte und sie landeten noch weiter zurück in der Vergangenheit? Womöglich noch im

19. Jahrhundert, wo er dann Jack The Ripper jagen durfte...Darauf hätte er nun überhaupt keine Lust.

„Ich muss noch mal kurz für kleine Jungs."

Bodie sprang aus dem Auto und suchte sich den nächsten Baum, um sich zu erleichtern. Dabei ging sein Blick oberflächlich über die Umgebung hinweg. Er stutzte kurz. Was war das da hinten? Es blitzte kurz im Sonnenlicht auf und er erkannte es – der Lauf eines Gewehrs...welches direkt auf Doyle zielte, der ebenfalls noch einmal ausgestiegen war und wartend am Wagen lehnte.

Bodie rannte los und zog noch im Laufen seine Waffe. Von seiner Position aus konnte er den Schützen noch nicht sehen, sondern sah nur das Gewehr hinter dem Baum hervorlugen. Noch ein paar Meter, dann würde er den Angreifer mit den Augen fixieren können...und er tat es...und schoss. Bodie sah von weitem, wie sie wie in Zeitlupe das Gewehr fallen ließ und zu Boden fiel.

Sie...eine Frau?

Er sprintete die letzten Meter und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, denn es war...Liz, die tot vor ihm im Gras lag.

Von ihm erschossen...

Das laute Knallen des Schusses, der die ländliche Stille zerrissen hatte, löste Aufruhr im Team aus. Doyle kam angerannt und blickte fassungslos auf die am Boden liegende Liz und auf Bodie, der neben ihr kniete – immer noch mit seiner Waffe in der Hand.

„Liz! Was ist...?"

Und mit einem ungläubigen Blick auf Bodie: „Du hast doch nicht etwa...?"

Er ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und nahm die tote Liz in seine Arme.

Bodie steckte langsam seine Pistole zurück ins Holster. Um Verständnis bittend sah er Doyle in die Augen.

„Ich musste es tun, Mate. Sie hatte auf dich angelegt. Du oder sie – die Wahl fiel mir leicht."

„Aber warum wollte sie mich umbringen?" Doyle konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Offenbar war Liz etwas anderes gewesen, als sie vorgegeben hatte zu sein. Wenn Liz überhaupt ihr richtiger Name war...

Baker trat zu den beiden und warf einen Blick auf die Leiche, die inzwischen abgedeckt auf den Abtransport wartete.

„Es ist anzunehmen, dass auch die anderen Anschläge auf das Konto dieser Person gingen."

Doyles Kopf fuhr herum und er blitzte Baker wütend an.

„Reden Sie nicht so vorn ihr. Sie war trotz allem ein Mensch!"

Baker reagierte betreten.

„Entschuldigen Sie. Sie beide und Fisher sollten sich jetzt für den Zeitsprung bereit machen."

Alle drei nahmen ihre Plätze in Bodies Capri ein und Alex bekam von Dr. Dunham eine allerletzte Erklärung zur Bedienung des Gerätes. Abschließend grinste er nervös.

„Und bitte – bringen Sie es mir wohlbehalten zurück...Sie wissen, es hat einen Wert von 1,5 Millionen Pfund. Ich zähle auf Sie, Ms. Fisher!"

Alex lächelte ihn beruhigend an.

„Das können Sie, Dr. Dunham. In zwei Tagen bin ich wieder hier."

Bodies Wagen war vorher auf der gleichen Stelle platziert worden, wie er letztens bei ihrem Zeitsprung ebenfalls gestanden hatte.

Alle anderen zogen sich nun weitläufig zurück und beobachteten das kommende Geschehen aus sicherer Entfernung.

Im Auto herrschte gespannte Erwartung. Bodie rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her. „Wann geht es endlich los?"

Alex starrte auf das handtellergroße Gerät auf ihrem Schoß.

„Noch zwei Minuten..."

„Technik ade", seufzte er grinsend und an Alex gewandt: „Kannst du mir dann wenigstens dein Handy lassen, wenn du wieder gehst? Als kleine Erinnerung an dich..."

Alex grinste zurück.

„Es würde dir wenig nützen, weil es in eurer Zeit noch nicht die entsprechenden Funknetze gibt. So Jungs, es geht los!"

Ein leises Flirren erklang in der Luft und steigerte sich langsam zu einem elektrisierenden Brummen. Ein in Sekundenschnelle aufgekommender Sturm rüttelte und zerrte am Capri und wirbelte die Blätter und Gräser des Waldes wild durcheinander.

„Bodie, sieh!"

Doyle schrie gegen das Tosen des Windes an und zeigte mit dem Finger nach vorn durch die Windschutzscheibe. Bodie folgte mit den Augen und riss sie ungläubig auf.

Etwa im Radius von fünf Metern um sie herum fing die Umgebung an zu verschwimmen. Alles wurde undeutlich und verblasste nach und nach. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Dann plötzlich – schlagartig – war das Phänomen vorbei und es herrschte wieder eine tiefe Stille. Obwohl dies alles wahrscheinlich nur Sekunden gedauert hatte, war es ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Alle waren sprachlos, bis Bodie als erster wieder zu sich fand.

„Wow! Das war eine Erfahrung...lasst uns nachsehen, ob der Zeitsprung geklappt hat!"

Sie sprangen aus dem Wagen und sahen sich um. Von Baker und seinen Leuten war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Der Strommast stand unversehrt an alter Stelle und auch die Oberleitung schien unbeschädigt.

Bodies Blick ging zu der alten Eiche, die letztens beim Gewitter zerstört worden war.

„Doyle, komm schon!" und er zeigte auf das, was noch übrig war. Beide traten näher und besahen sich wortlos den Baumstumpf, der offensichtlich als einziges von der großen Eiche übrig geblieben war.

Alex hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt und Doyle sah sie erklärend an.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre uns der Sprung geglückt. Ich denke, die Stromleitung wurde inzwischen repariert. Und der zerborstene Baum wurde fachmännisch abgesägt, so dass nur noch dieser Stumpf übrig ist."

Bodie strich nachdenklich mit den Fingern über die Jahresringe der alten Eiche.

„Lasst uns nach London fahren und eine Zeitung kaufen, dann wissen wir, an welchem exakten Datum wir hier gelandet sind."

Doyle grinste. „Ab und zu hast du auch mal gute Ideen."

Bodie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ich weiß, Mate, dass ich dir intellektuell weit überlegen bin. Nimm es nicht so schwer..."

Doyle gab ihm einen nicht ernst gemeinten Stoß in die Rippen und alle drei stiegen lachend ins Auto. Bodie lenkte seinen Wagen Richtung London und nahm den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf.

„Der Alte...wie wollen wir ihm das bloß erklären? Er wird uns für völlig durchgeknallt halten."

Doyle nickte bestätigend.

„Ja, und ich kann es ihm nicht mal verübeln, würde uns genauso gehen...

Halt da vorn an, ich hole schnell den Daily Telegraph."

„Bring mir ein Sandwich mit – aber keine Leberwurst!"

„Ja ja..."

Fünf Minuten später stieg Doyle wieder ins Auto und warf Bodie sein Sandwich auf den Schoß. Der besah es sich kritisch von allen Seiten.

„Ah...Schinken...Glück gehabt. Danke, Sunshine!"

„...dass du immerzu essen musst..."

Bodie grinste mit vollem Mund.

„Ich brauche eben Energie...du hast ja von Dunham gehört, was passieren kann, wenn die Energiezufuhr nicht stimmt...oder so ähnlich."

Doyle hatte inzwischen einen Blick auf die Zeitung geworfen.

„Verdammt!"

Bodie sah rasch zu ihm hinüber. „Was?"

„Das wird knapp. Die Sache mit Cowley steigt schon morgen. Morgen wird er sterben, wenn wir es nicht verhindern."

„...was wir aber tun werden, also keine Panik. Wir fahren gleich zu ihm."

Bodie schaltete einen Gang höher und jagte seinen Capri durch Londons Straßen. Alex' Stimme ließ sich von der Rückbank vernehmen.

„Fährt er immer so?"

Doyle drehte sich grinsend zu ihr um.

„So und noch schlimmer!"

„Oh!"

In Rekordzeit waren sie vor dem HQ eingetroffen.

„Alex, es ist besser, wenn wir erst allein mit Cowley sprechen. Warte bitte solange im Auto, wir holen dich dann nach."

Bodie und Doyle stürmten ins Gebäude und trafen im Flur auf Murphy, der sie freudig überrascht begrüßte.

„Jungs, wo seid ihr bloß gewesen? Hier stand alles Kopf auf der Suche nach euch..."

Bodie grinste verschmitzt.

„Schön zu wissen, dass man von seinen Kollegen und Kolleginnen so sehr vermisst wird...vor allem von den Kolleginnen..."

Doyle winkte ab.

„Murph, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Später...Wir müssen jetzt zu Cowley."

Die beiden gingen weiter und standen schließlich vor Cowleys Tür. Erleichtert registrierte Bodie die altbekannte Aufschrift „George Cowley – Controller".

Wie ihm das gefehlt hatte...

Doyle klopfte und kurz entschlossen traten sie ein. Cowley, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß, hob den Kopf und starrte sie ohne ein Wort an. Aber nur einen Moment lang – dann polterte er los.

„Wo waren Sie beide die letzten Tage? Sie waren im Dienst und trotzdem nicht erreichbar! Das wird Konsequenzen haben..."

Bodie grinste verhalten. Selbst das Gemeckere des Alten hatte er vermisst, soweit war es also schon mit ihm gekommen...

Bodies Grinsen war Cowleys scharfem Blick nicht entgangen.

„Sie finden das also auch noch lustig?"

„Äh...Sir, eigentlich nicht, es ist nur...ich bin froh, wieder hier zu sein."

Doyle schaltete sich erklärend ein.

„Mr. Cowley, wir haben in den letzten Tagen wirklich Unglaubliches erlebt..."

Und in kurzen Worten schilderte er zusammenfassend die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage.

Cowley ließ seinen Blick ungläubig von einem zum anderen schweifen.

„Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein! Halten Sie mich für senil, dass Sie beide es wagen, mir so eine Geschichte aufzutischen?

Bodie kniff die Lippen zusammen.

„Wir dachten uns schon, dass Sie uns nicht glauben werden. Aber wir haben Ihnen einen Beweis mitgebracht. Einen lebenden Beweis – sie wartet im Wagen – ich hole sie."

Bodie verschwand durch die Tür und Doyle erzählte in der Zwischenzeit seinem Vorgesetzten von Alex Fisher. In Cowleys Augen waren die Zweifel unübersehbar, doch nun spielte Doyle seinen letzten Trumpf aus.

„Mr. Cowley, es ist wirklich wahr, wir waren in der Zukunft. Und deshalb wissen wir genau, was morgen passieren wird. Sie haben am morgigen Tag ein Treffen mit Ihrem Informanten Joe Adams geplant, in dessen Verlauf er Ihnen den Namen des gesuchten Maulwurfs sowie die entsprechenden Beweise übergeben will. Doch es wird anders als geplant laufen. Sie werden beide erschossen werden, wenn Sie uns nicht erlauben Sie zu beschützen."

Cowley sah Doyle irritiert an. „Woher wissen Sie...?"

Doyle erwiderte fest seinen Blick. „Bitte...vertrauen Sie mir...uns!"

Bodie hatte soeben mit Alex das Büro wieder betreten. Cowley erhob sich zur Begrüßung und sah sie fragend an.

„Guten Tag, Major Cowley. Mein Name ist Alexandra Fisher, im Dienst des CI5 im Jahr 2010."

Sie holte ihren Dienstausweis aus der Jacke und reichte ihn Cowley.

„Meine Identifikation...Mr. Cowley, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie unglaubwürdig alles für Sie klingen muss. Das ging uns anfangs auch nicht anders, als Ihre beiden Mitarbeiter bei uns auftauchten. Aber ich habe Ihnen etwas mitgebracht, dass unsere Behauptungen untermauert und Sie überzeugen wird..."

Bei diesen Worten zog Alex langsam etwas unter ihrer Jacke hervor...Cowleys Akte...und legte sie vor ihm auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Bodie und Doyle wechselten einen anerkennenden Blick. Dieses Mädel! Warum hatten sie nicht selbst daran gedacht?

Cowley hatte die Akte aufgeschlagen und starrte mit einem Gesicht, das keine Regung erkennen ließ, auf das Foto seiner eigenen Beerdigung. Minutenlang. Als er wieder hoch sah, schien er etwas blasser als zuvor zu sein.

„Ich muss mich bei Ihnen allen entschuldigen. Es ist für mich unfassbar, aber offenbar ist alles wahr. Ich hatte tatsächlich ursprünglich geplant, allein die Verabredung wahrzunehmen, aber..."

„...wir werden Sie nicht aus den Augen lassen, Sir!", vollendete Doyle den Satz seines Chefs.

„Und wir schnappen uns den Kerl, der Ihnen an den Kragen will", setzte Bodie hinzu.

Am nächsten Tag...

Alle hatten sich in Position begeben. Cowley war mit einer schußsicheren Weste unter seinem Mantel ausgestattet worden und seine Leute standen gut versteckt überall bereit. Lucas und Mcabe sicherten die Ein- und Ausgänge des Parks, Murphy war für die Sicherheit des Informanten zuständig und Bodie und Doyle schließlich dafür verantwortlich, dass Ihr Chef am Leben bleiben würde. Obwohl Profis, war die Anspannung jedoch deutlich bei allen zu spüren. Dieser Einsatz heute war etwas Besonderes, wenn es um das Leben seines eigenen Vorgesetzten ging. Auch wenn er ihn manchmal am allerliebsten zum Mond schießen würde, verlieren wollte er den Alten als Chef trotzdem nicht. So hing Bodie seinen Gedanken nach, als sich Lucas über Funk meldete.

„5.3. an 3.7 und 4.5!"

Beide antworteten von ihrer jeweiligen Position aus. „Was gibt's?"

„Eine männliche Person betritt das Gelände. Könnte der Informant sein. Schwarzer Mantel, brauner Aktenkoffer."

Bodie funkte zurück.

„Und sonst wirklich niemand zu sehen?"

„Nein, keine Menschenseele."

Bodie musterte nachdenklich die Umgebung.

„Das gefällt mir nicht. Vielleicht ist er schon seit gestern Nacht auf dem Gelände. Halte die Augen auf!"

Er funkte seinen Partner an.

„Doyle? Es ist soweit, Cowley kriegt Besuch."

Sie beobachteten, wie Cowley und der Fremde sich begrüßten und angeregt miteinander sprachen.

Bodie, der sich gut getarnt hinter einem Gebüsch versteckt hatte, suchte wiederholt mit den Augen die Umgebung ab. Dabei glitt sein Blick auch über die an den Park angrenzenden altenglischen Wohnhäuser im viktorianischen Stil. Er war sich nicht sicher, war da soeben etwas gewesen...eine ungewöhnliche Bewegung? Sein Blick glitt zurück und tatsächlich, eines der Dachfenster war geöffnet worden und soeben erschien etwas Spitzes, Langes in der offenen Nische...sah verdammt nach einem Gewehrlauf aus!

Bodie wusste, dass Doyle dort in nächster Nähe Position bezogen hatte und er selbst auf diese Entfernung keine Chance haben würde den Schützen außer Gefecht zu setzen. Er griff zu seinem Funkgerät.

„3.7 an 4.5! Doyle, ich sehe ihn, Hausnummer 3 im Dachgeschoss. Er bringt das Gewehr in Anschlag, beeil dich!"

„Murph, bring den Informanten in Sicherheit, ich kümmere mich um Cowley!"

Bodie rannte los. Er konnte nicht mehr darauf warten, bis Doyle den Zugriff gemacht hatte. Zu groß war das Risiko für Cowley...

In diesem Moment ertönte bereits der erste Schuss und Bodie sprintete die letzten Meter in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit, um sich vor Cowley zu werfen und ihn mit vollem Körpereinsatz zu beschützen. Ein zweiter Schuss peitschte durch die Luft – und Bodie brach getroffen zusammen. Murphy hatte indessen den Informanten aus der Schusslinie gezerrt und zusammen mit Cowley den schwer verletzten Bodie hinter einen sicheren Mauervorsprung gezogen.

Ein dritter Schuss in weiterer Entfernung war zu hören und Doyle meldete sich über Funk.

„4.5 an Alpha!"

„Hier Alpha, ich höre!"

„Der Schütze wurde von mir ausgeschaltet. Allerdings ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, dass ich ihn erschießen musste...er hatte auf mich gezielt. Bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung, Sir?"

Ein kurzes Rauschen in der Leitung, dann erklang zögernd Cowleys Stimme.

„Nicht ganz, 4.5. Es hat 3.7 erwischt..."

„Nein!"

„4.5, der Krankenwagen ist bereits unterwegs..."

Doch Doyle hörte ihn nicht mehr, da er das Funkgerät bereits abgeschaltet und schon auf dem schnellsten Weg nach unten war...

Aus weiter Entfernung waren schon die Sirenen des Notarztwagens zu hören, als Doyle unten bei seinen Kollegen angestürzt kam. Außer Atem ließ er sich neben Bodie auf die Knie sinken und starrte ihn entsetzt an. Das konnte nicht wahr sein...

das durfte nicht wahr sein!

„Ist er...tot?" Doyle wagte kaum das letzte Wort auszusprechen, er setzte es flüsternd nach.

Cowley legte ihm mitfühlend kurz die Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Nein, aber Bodie ist ohne Bewusstsein. So wie es aussieht, ging die Kugel knapp am Herzen vorbei, doch er verliert viel zu viel Blut."

Doyle zog ohne zu zögern seine Lederjacke aus und legte sie vorsichtig unter Bodies Kopf. Er schaute ihm in sein leichenblasses Gesicht.

„Junge, halte ja durch! Mach jetzt keine Geschichten, hörst du? Ich gebe dir auch die nächsten zehn Sandwiches aus, Cholesterin hin oder her...Wenn du bloß wieder gesund wirst!"

Der Krankenwagen war inzwischen eingetroffen und lud Bodie schnell und routiniert ein. Der Notarzt blickte in die Runde.

„Wer gehört zur Familie des Verletzten? Eine Person kann bei ihm mitfahren."

Doyle trat vor.

„Ich bleibe bei ihm. Wir sind Partner...Bodie ist meine Familie."

Mit Blaulicht fuhren sie das nächst gelegende Krankenhaus an, denn Bodie musste dringend notoperiert werden. Die Kugel steckte gefährlich nah am Herzen und auch der Blutverlust war für ihn lebensgefährlich. Bodie wurde sofort nach Eintreffen im Krankenhaus in den OP geschoben und Doyle blieb allein mit seinen Zweifeln und Ängsten im Warteraum zurück.

Was, wenn Bodie es nicht schaffen würde? Daran durfte er überhaupt nicht denken. Bodie war schon immer ein Kämpfer und hart im Nehmen gewesen und er würde es auch diesmal schaffen. Dessen war er sich vollkommen sicher. Es musste einfach so sein...

„Doyle", jemand rüttelte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter und Doyle schreckte hoch. Cowley stand vor ihm, war er etwa eingeschlafen? Erschrocken sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Was...wie geht's Bodie? Ich will ihn sehen."

Cowley drückte Doyle sanft auf seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Ich habe soeben mit dem Arzt gesprochen, die Operation hat Bodie gut überstanden. Die Kugel wurde entfernt und der Blutverlust mit Blutkonserven ausgeglichen. Er wurde auf die Intensivstation verlegt."

Doyle fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Das hörte sich ja einigermaßen gut an.

Ihm fiel der Tote im Dachgeschoss wieder ein.

„Haben Sie schon etwas über den Schützen herausgefunden?"

„Selbstverständlich. Mein Informant Adams hat ihn sofort erkannt. Es handelte sich um den gesuchten Maulwurf namens Brian Fraser, der natürlich seine Enttarnung verhindern wollte. Adams arbeitet mit ihm in einer unserer Abteilungen und hatte ihn schon länger in Verdacht, da immer wieder brisante Unterlagen verschwanden. So streute Adams absichtlich falsche Informationen und Fraser fiel darauf herein und gab sie an den KGB weiter. Fraser wusste inzwischen, dass Adams und ich ihm auf der Spur waren, also musste er uns loswerden, wenn er nicht auffliegen wollte."

Doyle blickte seinen Chef nachdenklich an.

„Fraser...wissen Sie etwas über dessen private Situation?"

„Wieso fragen Sie? Ja, ich habe seine Akte gelesen. Er war verheiratet mit Margerie Fraser und Vater einer einjährigen Tochter namens Liz Fraser."

Doyle nickte. „Liz Fraser...ich verstehe."

Auf Cowleys fragenden Blick hin berichtete er von den Mordanschlägen, die

Liz Fraser im Jahr 2010 auf ihn und Bodie begangen hatte.

„Wie der Vater, so die Tochter... Fraser, der 2010 mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit immer noch unentdeckt eine hohe Position innerhalb des CI5 bekleidete, wusste, dass wir zurück wollten, um die Vergangenheit zu verändern. Das musste er verhindern und seine Tochter half ihm dabei. Schade...ich mochte sie", setzte Doyle abschließend hinzu.

„Was ist mit Alex? Warum ist sie nicht hier?" Fragend schaute Doyle seinen Vorgesetzten an.

„Sie wollte keine Zeit verlieren und den wertvollen Prototypen schnell wieder zurückbringen. Außerdem zog es sie wieder in ihre Zeit zurück. Ich soll herzliche Grüße ausrichten.

Sagen Sie, Doyle, wie kann ich mir unsere Welt in dreißig Jahren vorstellen?

Ist sie besser als zu unserer Zeit?"

„Ich denke schon. Der kalte Krieg zwischen den Ost- und Westmächten ist weitgehend beigelegt. Russland und die USA haben sich angenähert.

In Deutschland ist ohne Blutvergießen die Mauer zwischen Ost und West gefallen.

Es ist wirklich einiges passiert in der Welt."

„Erstaunlich..."

In diesem Moment kam der Arzt um die Ecke und schaute sie beide fragend an.

„Möchten Sie kurz zu dem Patienten? Aber bitte nicht länger als fünf Minuten..."

Leise betraten sie das sterile Krankenzimmer und Doyle zog es das Herz zusammen, als er Bodie so unglaublich blass zwischen den weißen Kissen und Laken liegen sah, an diverse Geräte angeschlossen und mit Beatmungsschlauch vor seinem Mund.

Sie traten näher und Doyle legte seine Hand leicht auf Bodies Arm.

„Hey Mate, wir sind hier bei dir. Hörst du mich? Ich wünschte, du könntest mir antworten..."

Doch nichts war zu hören außer der gleichmäßige Piep-Ton, der Bodies regelmäßigen Herzschlag anzeigte...bis eben...denn nun veränderte er sich dramatisch. Die Herztöne wurden immer unregelmäßiger, bis sie schließlich aussetzten und das Überwachungsgerät keine Herzreaktion mehr anzeigte. Ein lang gezogener Piep-Ton war die Folge...

„Bodie, hörst du mich?"

Wie durch Watte und von ganz weit weg hörte er die Worte, doch er konnte nicht erkennen, woher sie kamen und wer sie sprach. Bodie versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, doch es funktionierte nicht. Seine Augenlider fühlten sich an wie Betonklötze, unmöglich sie zu bewegen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Noch einmal versuchte er es und mit äußerster Willensanstrengung gelang es Bodie seine Augen einen Spalt breit zu öffnen. Zuerst nahm er seine Umgebung nur verschwommen wahr, doch nach und nach schärfte sich sein Sehvermögen wieder und er erkannte Doyle, der neben seinem Krankenhausbett stand.

„Hey Mate, da bist du ja wieder. Du hast es aber spannend gemacht!"

Was hatte Doyle da eben gesagt? Es fiel Bodie noch schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und Ordnung in seinen Kopf zu bringen.

„Wo ist Alex? Ist sie auch hier?"

Doyle schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.

„Wer ist Alex? Eine deiner letzten Eroberungen? Sorry, kenne ich nicht, hast du mir noch nicht vorgestellt."

„Hast du den Maulwurf erwischt, Doyle? Ist der Alte unverletzt?"

Fast beschwörend sah Bodie seinen Partner mit einem Blick an, der erahnen ließ, wie wichtig ihm die Antworten auf diese Fragen waren. Doyle reagierte unsicher.

„Junge, reg dich nicht so auf, das ist nicht gut für dich. Also, welcher Maulwurf?

Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Und mit Cowley ist alles in Ordnung. Dem geht's gut, der ist am Meckern wie immer."

Bodie glaubte fast den Verstand zu verlieren. Was ging hier nur vor? Er unternahm einen letzten Erklärungsversuch.

„Sunshine, aber du erinnerst dich doch daran, dass wir beide ins Jahr 2010 gereist sind und dort Cowley tot war? Das musst du doch noch wissen! Wir kamen dann wieder zurück und wollten den tödlichen Anschlag auf den Alten hier verhindern..."

Doyle sah Bodie besorgt in die Augen.

„Mein Junge, langsam kriege ich Angst um dich...du phantasierst...

Ich sag dir jetzt mal genau, was passiert ist. Wir beide wollten einen Angelausflug machen und wurden von einem starken Gewitter überrascht. Wir kamen nicht weiter, weil Äste auf der Straße lagen und dann schlug dummerweise ein Blitz in den Baum ein, wo dein Auto stand – mit uns drin...wirklich schlechtes Timing für uns!

Der fallende Baum riss den Strommast mit und beide knallten auf deinen Capri. Mir ist außer ein paar Schrammen nichts weiter passiert, aber dich hatte es schlimm erwischt. Du warst eingeklemmt und musstest erst mit schwerem Gerät herausgeschnitten werden. Ich habe wirklich Angst um dich gehabt, Kumpel!

Im Krankenhaus stellten sie fest, dass du ein schweres Schädel-Hirn-Trauma hattest und so wurdest du ins künstliche Koma versetzt, damit sich die gefährliche Schwellung des Gehirns im Ruhezustand wieder zurückbilden konnte. Heute, nach einer Woche, entschieden die Ärzte, dich langsam wieder aufwachen zu lassen."

„Bodie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Mach keine Scherze, das ist nicht witzig! Ich bin hier, weil der Maulwurf Cowley töten wollte und ich habe die Kugel für ihn abgefangen. Ich kann mich noch an das Gefühl erinnern, als sie in meine Brust einschlug. Das war nicht gerade schön..."

Bodie erschauerte bei dem Gedanken daran.

Doyle schaute seinen Partner mitfühlend an.

„Nein, mein Freund, an deinem Körper gibt es keine Schusswunde. Dein Problem hier im Krankenhaus liegt eindeutig im Kopfbereich. Aber zum Glück hast du ja einen harten Dickschädel, der einiges aushält", setzte er grinsend hinzu.

Bodie konnte es nicht glauben. Hatte er all das, was passiert war, wirklich nur geträumt, als er im Koma gelegen hatte? Aber es war doch so real gewesen...

Er öffnete die Knöpfe seines Schlafanzugoberteils und schob es zur Seite, so dass er seine Brust sehen konnte. Sie war übersäht mit blauen und grünen Flecken und Prellungen, aber ein Einschussloch war nirgendwo zu sehen. Bodie betastete außerdem seinen Kopf, der dick bandagiert war und die Halskrause, die seine Halswirbelsäule fixierte. Anscheinend stimmte alles, was Doyle gesagt hatte. Das würde er erst einmal verdauen müssen...

Bodie hörte, wie eine Krankenschwester ins Zimmer trat und Doyle kurz hinaus schickte. Sie trat näher ans Bett heran und sah ihm freundlich in die Augen.

„Da ist ja unser Patient wieder...ich bin Schwester Anna" und Bodie stockte der Atem...denn er blickte in zwei Augen, die er schon einmal gesehen hatte und denen er schon einmal sehr nahe gekommen war. Alex' Augen...

„Ich...kennen wir uns?", fragte Bodie sie mit unsicherer Stimme. „Mir ist, als wären wir uns schon einmal begegnet...

Die hübsche Krankenschwester lächelte Bodie mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln an, ehe sie ihm antwortete. „Wer weiß das schon...es ist alles nur eine Frage der Zeit..."

THE END

geschrieben von Ariane

November/Dezember 2010


End file.
